A life at sea
by zen4365
Summary: Matthew Williams-Bonnefoy is the son of feared pirate captain, Francis Bonnefoy. One night Matthew is kidnapped by pirates that have attacked his fathers ship. Matthew doesn't know whether his father is dead or alive. Join Matthew on his adventure of trying to find his father, and avoid the clutches of a certain red-eyed pirate. Rated M for swearing and just to be safe! (PruCan!)
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The waves below the boat gently swayed the vessel back and forth, as the ship glided upon the ocean. My papa was above on the deck, steering the ship toward land. Our navigator, Yao, said that land should be straightaway…or at least that's what papa told me, I don't speak with the navigator unless absolutely necessary. He has a tendency to yell when people interrupt his work schedule. He is working most of the time, so I just tend to stay away from him. I know, I am almost 16 years old, I should know how to talk to all crew members on the ship. I should be feared by some of the crew members! Hell, I am the captain's son, I should be captaining a ship of my own…right? That's never going to happen. My papa thinks I am too gentle to be a captain, and my crew would walk all over me. I used to stay up all night, laying in my bed, wondering if papa was ashamed or disappointed in me. He never let me off the ship…this ship has been my life. It was where I was born… where I learned to walk and talk… where my mother gave her life at the hands of bandits to save mine. I know this ship like the back of my hand. A life at sea was my life indeed. I kept myself busy with my papa's personal library, but the books on the top shelf I was not allowed to touch…something about being 'adult books.' Eventually I was tall enough to reach those books, but my hand never grasped for them. Much like my life…I was old enough to do many things, but I never grasped for them…and papa never pushed me to do them. The time of dusk had fallen upon the ship, I had just changed into my pajamas. A simple white shirt that fit down to my knees and some capris. I decided that since I had not seen my papa all day that I would go and visit him in the captain's quarters. I walked across my room, with the wood o the ship creaking beneath my feet. As I made my way to the deck, the cool sea breeze hit my body sending shivers down my spine. I froze for a moment, and instead of turning to walk to the captain's quarter's, I made my way across the deck toward the sail. I took in the beautiful sight before me. The sun had captivated my attention. The wonderful star was setting for the night, and it couldn't have been a more glorious sight. There was not a cloud for miles, not a wave in the sea, the sea resembled a mirror, reflecting the color o the sun, making the water look liquid gold. The sun setting in the distance, like a light dimming or a firefly dying, glimmering out its last glow, finally died for the night. The sky turned into an immaculate canvas of pink, mixed with a purplish tint. As the last of the of the light faded, withered away, and died, the sky began to turn an exquisite royal purple, before finally turning into a dark, navy blue tint of night. The moon had awoken for the night and took the place of the sun. At it's peak the moon illuminated the night sky, it shined upon the deck like a spotlight lighting center-stage.

"Matthieu! Où êtes-vous mon fils? Êtes-vous par la voile?" (Matthew! Where are you my son? Are you by the sail?) My papa's worried voice filled my ears and brought me out of the hazy-spell that the sun had casted on me. "Oui papa. Je suis ici par la voile." (Yes daddy. I am here by the sail.) I said meekly, almost sounding guilty. Like the time when I was a kid and got scolded for almost drinking papa's wine. In my defense, he shouldn't have left it on his desk. I heard my father's heavy leather boots run up behind me. My father placed his hands on my shoulders and spun me around toward him. A wave of relief fell over his eye, and he pulled me into a tight embrace, and quickly let go. "Je ai regardé pour vous dans votre chambre, mais vous n'y étiez pas. Vous me avez presque fait une crise cardiaque, je ai pensé que vous êtes tombé par-dessus bord ou pour le pire ..." (I looked for you in your room, but you were not there. You almost gave me a heart attack, I thought you fell overboard or worse...) I could see fear come into his eyes again. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, papa, je ne suis pas tombé par-dessus bord ou obtenir kidnappé par des pirates britanniques. Je cherchais en fait pour vous ... mais le coucher de soleil a attiré mon attention." (Don't worry dad, I didn't fall overboard or get kidnapped by British pirates. I was actually looking for you...but the sunset captured my attention.) I smiled sheepishly at him. His once worried and fear stricken eyes glimmered with amusement and laughter filled the air. My papa's shoulder length blond hair, which always looked perfect, was blown back by a simple night sea breeze. He took his captain's coat off and put it on me. Leaving him bare chested, wearing black capris and his black leather boots. He has a hat, but he usually never wears it because he doesn't like the hat to ruin his hair. (Drama queen.) He pulled me into yet another tight embrace, but this time he didn't let me go. "Mon doux, ange innocent, la vie de pirate ne est pas pour vous. Vous êtes le trésor le plus précieux que je ai. Si innocent, si doux. Je ne laisserai rien te arriver." (My sweet, innocent angel, the pirate life is not one for you. You are the most precious treasure I have. So innocent, so sweet. I will never let anything happen to you.) He finally let me go before I passed out from lack of oxygen. He smiled at me. This is my chance! "Papa, ce serait impoli de ma part de vous demander maintenant si, quand nous le port, je peux quitter le navire pour voir la ville?" (Dad, would it be rude of me to ask you right now if, when we port, I can leave the ship to see the town?) I asked shyly. My father's face was unreadable. "Oui. Il est très impoli de poser une telle question." (Yes. It is very rude to ask such a question.) My smile faded. My dream shot. "Ma chérie, vous devez savoir que vous pouvez faire ce que votre coeur désire. Il suffit de prendre Ivan avec vous. Je compte sur toi. Id. Je ne t confiance aux villageois. Je ne sais pas, mon trésor, comment puis-je leur faire confiance?" (My darling, you should know you can do whatever your heart desires. Just take Ivan with you. I trust you. Id. I don't trust the villagers. I don't know them, my treasure, how can i trust them?) He was going to let me go? I was in shock. He was going to let me go! "ainsi mon trésor, il est certainement temps pour lit-" (well my treasure, it is definitely time for bed-) I interrupted him. "Merci papa! Je te aime papa! Vous avez raison, il est temps de se coucher. Je vais la tête au lit tout de suite! Je te aime papa! Bonne nuit!" (Thank you daddy! I love you daddy! You're right it is time for bed. I will head to bed right away! I love you daddy! Good night!) He looked at me. I guess he saw the happiness in my eyes, because in his eyes all I saw was bliss. He held me into a tight embrace. "Et je te aime Matthieu! bonne nuit mon trésor!" (And I love you Matthew! good night my treasure!) I could finally leave this ship granted I had to take Ivan with me, but anything is better I Ivan nothing. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and raced back to my room. I was in a state of bliss. My room was simple enough. I had a simple wooden bed, a chest for clothes, and a wooden desk. The small dim flickering of the candle stick that was burning out on my desk laminated the room. My journal sat, unused on my desk. Some ink and a pen, also unused lay on my desk. I wasn't much into writing, I loved to read, so I only slept in my room and was mostly stuck in my papa's quarters rereading his personal library. I fell back on my bed in a state of ecstasy, grabbed my blanket and let sleep take me into the magical world of slumber.

The sound of boots banging on the floorboards above me woke me from my slumber. The sounds of gunshots, the smell of sulfur filled the atmosphere. The bangs of cannons shook the boat. My eyes shot open to stare into exquisite emerald green eyes. He had chopped blond hair, and thick bushy eyebrows. His smile was that of a Cheshire cat's. "Hello poppet!" He said, as he put a piece o cloth overcame my nostrils and mouth. I didn't have time to recognize the scent before my vision started to fade into further darkness. The last thing I saw was _his_ moonlit stricken face…the face of Arthur Kirkland…feared pirate of the seven seas. My last thought, before the hostile darkness took me into the deep abyss, was in my native tongue 'Merde, je suis étant kidnappé par le pirate le plus redouté Colombie des sept mers! Cela signifie-t papa est mort?' (Shit, I am being kidnapped by the most feared British pirate of the seven seas! Does this mean papa is dead?)

Little did I know that it would be quite a while before I see papa again…and my adventure on the sea was about to begin.

Authors Note (A/N):

Hi fanfiction. This is my first fanfiction I have ever written. I really would like to hear your comments on this story! Sorry if the French is not right I used google translate, I don't really know French. I will tell you that I really love Hetalia. It is my favorite show. I am sorry for grammatical errors, if I find any I will try to fix them as soon as possible. Oh...before I forget I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! I wish I did because if I did Canada would make an appearance more often! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. Please share your thoughts by commenting! Also thank you for reading this authors note! Bye

love, zen4365!


	2. Chapter 1: What happened

Okay so here is the update. I hope I updated this thing right. I wasn't really sure how to update on . I hope you like it. I DON'T OWN HETALIA! I wish i did though.

* * *

The smell of salt burned my nose and roused me from my slumber. I tried to move my hands but heard the clanking of metal. I found myself chained to the wall, eagle spread. The rough feel of a gag of sorts in my mouth, the feeling of some foreign material covers my eyes and robs me of my sight. Where am I? It smells of rotting fish and death. That's when I realized my clothes were in tatters and they were matted with…BLOOD! Oh, wait, that's right, it's my blood. Everything is flooding back to me. That damn British pirate! Arthur Kirkland. A pirate feared throughout the seas. He stole me from papa. I remember everything.

Papa is a strong pirate too! Sadly, when it came time to fight Arthur, he was betrayed by his first mate, Ivan. Arthur had me in his arms when we were leaving papa's ship. Papa stood in front of Arthur. I couldn't hear what he said over the clanking of metal hitting metal, and screams of agony from those who were dying. Arthur quickly handed me over to Ivan. I was barely conscious. Ivan was a strong guy, both emotionally and physically, it took a lot to make Ivan cry. He was carrying my limp body to Arthur's ship. "Why?" was the only question I ask, very weak and meekly. It was so soft you could barely hear my voice. Ivan looked at me. His violet eyes brimmed with sadness, his voice shaking he said "I am sorry Matvy, he has Yao." He let tears fall as he handed me over to one of Arthur's ship hands. I saw them give Ivan an unconscious and bloody Yao. Yao in Ivan's arms they both made their way toward land. Knowing full well my papa would hunt them down and kill them for betraying him. I may have not known much about love, but I do know that Ivan would do anything for Yao. That may not excuse the fact that he betrayed his captain/friend's trust and let Yao's kidnapper take said captain's son, but he truly loved Yao. Kirkland must have known this, I would never blame Ivan for giving me to Arthur. I know not what you would expect, but he was forced in my eyes. My papa on the other hand will not see as I do. I heard heavy leather footsteps walk toward me before I blacked out.

Arthur took me from my bed the night my papa's ship was attacked. He took me upon his ship. I now don't know if my papa is dead or alive. Kirkland never bothered to tell me. I was taken to Arthur's quarters. His room was about as simple as mine. Except he had a bigger bed, and a bigger desk. On his desk there was a sword. The handle was embedded with gold. The silver was made of the finest silver in the world. That sword has tasted the blood of thousands. Captain Kirkland knew no mercy. The minute I was thrown in here I pulled my knees up into my chest and leaned against a corner of _his_ room. I was given some bread and water every day, twice a day. The first night I cried myself to sleep wanting to go back home. Arthur hasn't set foot in his room since I arrived. Silence was my only friend. Silence hovered over me like a safe haven protecting me from this crude reality I have been dropped into. Although one day…one day that silence was scared away.

After a few days (maybe a week?) I heard the creaking of footsteps walk along the deck. The sound of heavy boots. The sound of footsteps sped up. The next thing I know the door of Kirkland's room was hit open, the door that separated me from reality and a dream. Arthur raged in his room, furious over…something. His emerald green eyes scanned the room looking for something, and when his eyes landed on mine, he dashed toward me, his hands grabbed the top of my hair. Pain raged through my scalp and body, I let out a whimper of pain, but I didn't resist when Arthur started to pull me toward his bed. I was paralyzed with fear. He wore a white dress shirt, black pants, and brown leather boots. He had a blood red coat with gold lacing the coat together. His black pirate's hat and coat he discarded as he had walked into the room. He pulled me close to him, he brought his lips to my ear and said "You know, I could never hit my son, but I can sure as bloody hell beat the living ship out of that…that frog's brat!" As soon as he said that I started to struggle out of his grip. He is crazy! His piercing green eyes stared into mine, and all I saw was rage when I stared into his. I was still struggling against his grip, but he easily overpowered me. He ripped off what was left of my shirt and pushed me on his bed on my stomach. I was struggling even harder against his grip. I was rewarded by him pulling me up from his bed and turning me to face him and backhanding me. I froze in shock of what he did. I held my cheek in pain. He then pushed me back on the bed, like how I was before. "YOU don't fight me! You deserve what you are getting! You bloody stupid, selfish brat!" I laid still, as he restrained my hands and feet to the bedposts with rope. There I laid eagle-spread. Then I heard a sound that I have only heard when my papa had to punish one of his crew mates. I was never allowed to watch, but even in the safety of my room you could still hear the screams of agony. My blood ran cold in my veins. I stopped struggling. Arthur realized my change in demeanor. "Do you recognize this implement…boy?" Arthur asked, dominance laced his voice. I responded meekly "yes." It was barely above a whisper. "Louder boy, I don't have all bloody day!" He cracked he dreaded tool. "YES!" I said. Louder, just like he wanted. "What's your name, boy?" He asked me. He sounded like he had a sneer on his face, but all I could see was the pillow in front of me. "Matthew. My name is Matthew." I said. Fear obviously laced in my voice. "What is this Matthew?" He asked me. I didn't have to turn around to know he meant what was the name of the implement. I didn't have to turn around to know what implement it was…the device he held was my papa's. It was held together by a leather handle, and it has what looks like a thousand little strips of leather that was bounded together by the leather handle. It was my papa's dreaded martinet. "ANSWER ME, MATTHEW!" Captain Kirkland yelled. I flinched against the sound of his voice. "y-yes, I kn-know what it i-is, si-sir." I managed to squeal out. "What is it then, Matthew?" he asked a little calmer, but no less aggravated. "A martinet, sir?" I responded. "That's right, Matthew. You see, I could never hit my son, but I can hit you. You are my prisoner, I could do what I wish. Alfred did something very infuriating to me…before I can even begin to speak to him, he must be punished. You, my dear, sweet Matthew look strikingly similar to him…well I won't bore you with details." Kirkland said, obviously with a smirk on his face. I was paralyzed with fear! Was he seriously going to beat me for the transgressions of his son?! After asking myself this question, I heard the sound of the Martinet whip through the air…SWISH, the next thing I felt was a wave of white hot pain, as the martinet connected with my back. I let out an animalistic scream. Captain Kirkland brought the dreaded device on my back over 20 times, and as the martinet ate at my flesh my screams became louder, until eventually my screams turned to whimpers. I was so overwhelmed with pain, I was on the brink of passing out. Then all of a sudden, I didn't feel the pain of the martinet. Captain Kirkland reached over my shoulders and unbounded my wrists, and then he moved to my ankles and unbounded those as well. My face was stained with tears, and I was shocked to see Captain Kirkland's once white shirt was splattered with blood…my blood. I looked into his radiant green eyes, and in the haziness of anger that shrouded his eyes, I saw a glimmer of sadness and regret. "ALFRED!" He yelled toward the deck. Alfred, the supposed hoser who is the reason I was beat in the first place, busted through door. He look strikingly similar to me, Captain Kirkland wasn't lying before when he said Alfred looks similar to me!

The kid had the same honey-blond hair that I had, except that I had mine a bit longer than his and had a stupid curl that hung in front of my face. He had short, cropped hair with a cowlick. His eyes were a deep-sea blue, whereas mine were a violet-blue color. "Aye, Captain Iggy!" He said as he stood at attention. "Tend to his wounds. And how many times do I have to tell you DON'T CALL ME IGGY!" Captain Kirkland said. The cocky smile on Alfred's face faded when he saw my back. "Yes, sir." He said to Arthur. Once Captain Kirkland left, no doubt to get a new shirt, Alfred rushed by my side. "Don't worry dude! I am the hero, and I am going to patch you up." He said. He reached to the bedside and grabbed a bottle of rum. "This is gonna sting a little though, and I suggest biting the pillow. Sorry dude, I don't like to cause pain, but you don't want these to get infected now, do you?" He asked me. Sincerity laced in his voice. I shook my head no. "Good," he said "now hold still, this is gonna hurt." He then proceeded to pour the bottle of rum up and down my back. The stinging heat that the alcohol put on my back felt as if fire or molten lava was being poured on my back. Agony, excruciating pain was all I felt. Even the muffled screams that I screamed into the pillow escaped the room. My cries of pain were heard around the ship. "There, there…its all done. Its all over." Alfred cooed over me reassuring that the torture was done. "You are gonna need stitches for some of these wounds." STITCHES! Was my only thought. Alfred then grabbed a needle and thread that Arthur had on his desk, for god knows what reason. Alfred then proceeded to suture one of my wounds. The needle pierced my back. In and out. The pain wasn't as bad, it was more like a dull pinch. Tears still escaped my eyes, and I was still hiccuping from the sobbing I previously did. After he cut the remaining piece of string, he then bandaged my torso. "What did you do to piss off Captain Iggybrows so much?" Alfred ask. I smiled at the use of him calling Arthur, Captain Iggybrows. "He said he could never hit you, but he could take his anger toward you out on me." I told Alfred, more as an explanation than as anger. He seemed so funny, even though he is the reason I am like this, he helped me. How could I be angry at him? He seemed more like a brother than an enemy. I was still fearful he would get angry with me, so I wiggled out of his grasp and went to the farthest side of the bed. Alfred's sea blue eyes looked watery, like he was about to cry. His mouth was open wide with shock at the news I just gave him. He did something I didn't expect. He pulled me into a hug….

To be continued in the next chapter.

* * *

A/N:

Okay so hopefully I will be updating every weekend. I can't do it during the week because of school and the fact that I have drifting internet. I hope you like the chapter...don't kill me for not finishing the scene. And Gilbert should be in the next chapter. I just need to explain what happened to Matthew. Please Review. Thank you for those who did review. See you next weekend! Thanks for taking the time to read my story!

Love, Zen4365


	3. Chapter2: Care

I DON'T OWN HETALIA...still I wish I did. **PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE.**

Warning: swearing...a lot.

Enjoy

* * *

I guess Alfred forgot about my wounds. He is surprisingly strong, his arms wrapped around me like iron chains. The fire in my back was reignited by Alfred's bone-crushing hug. I let out a whimper of pain, I guess Alfred realized I was still injured and immediately released me from his iron grip and put his hands on my shoulders. He crouched down to my height and stared in my eyes. Tears threatened to fall from his sea blue eyes that were full of sorrow and sympathy. He actually looked remorseful.

"I am sorry. So so so so sorry! I know they are just words and don't mean much compared to what you have been through. I knew Iggybrows was pissed but I never ever in a million years thought that he would take his anger out on someone! Let alone someone who is so innocent and sweet!" Alfred exclaimed. What the hell is it with everyone calling me sweet and innocent?! I notice heat rushed to my face, I was blushing? "J-just don't do a-anything to m-make Ca-Captain Kir-Kirkland mad. I-I don't know what else he wi-will do. He mi-might ki-kill me!" I told Alfred Desperation and fear embedded in my voice. I was deathly afraid of Arthur. He was CRAZY! He hit me, beat me, till I almost passed out in agony and didn't even bat an eye! It was clear to me that Captain Kirkland acted on impulse, so I don't think he would think twice to kill me if he wished. Alfred pulled me into a secure embrace and let me sob into his chest, his hug was light and comforting.

"Don't worry dude, I won't let Arthur hurt you anymore! You are now my brother and NO ONE will hurt you!" Alfred told me. His words struck a chord with me. My mother, Joan, may she rest in peace, before she died she was pregnant with my younger brother. I was supposed to be an older sibling, my younger brother was supposed to be spoiled rotten, I was supposed to protect him and captain my papa's ship! The minute my mother was brutally mauled by the bandits that robbed our ship, things changed. My Papa became distraught. The crew members for six years, until I was ten, took care of me. In those six years my father became a alcoholic and he became stricter with the crew. After six years of lamenting over my mother's death and the death of his unborn son, he realized he had another child. He became so overprotective of me, afraid that one day he would lose me too.

"Je ne ai jamais eu un frère avant. Mais je suppose que je peux apprendre à te aimer. Merci d'essayer de me protéger, mais il n'y a pas besoin d'être si dramatique" (I never had a brother before. But I guess I can learn to love you. Thank you for trying to protect me, but there is no need to be so dramatic) Alfred doesn't need to know my past, I was just in complete bliss that someone other than papa cared for me! Or maybe I was happier about having an ally on this foreign ship. I was so over-the-moon happy, in fact, that I slipped back into my native tongue. I looked at Alfred. He pulled me away from me and looked me in the eyes. He eyes were wide with amazement and wonder.

"Wow! Dude you speak Spanish?!" Alfred asked. Did he ever think before he spoke? Captain Arthur seemed to be well-educated, I am sure that he taught Alfred some basic French and Spanish, right? Or at least the difference between the two dialects! Still I couldn't help myself…"Vous idiote stupide! (you stupid idiot) It's French NOT SPANISH! How can you confuse French with SPANISH?!" I yelled at him, although with all the yelling I had already done, my throat was raw and my voice came out somewhat raspy and in normal volume rather than actual yelling. Alfred looked down at the floor sheepishly, similar to how a small child does when they are scolded for stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"Well…it's not English. Arthur doesn't let me off the boat often, and he only teaches me what I need to know to captain my own vessel…which isn't happening anytime soon." I felt bad for yelling at him, albeit I have never heard of someone mistaking French for Spanish, but he didn't know. "It sucks! I have friends that already have their own ship! My friend, Dane, owns a merchant ship. He has his own crew and everything! He even has his first…mate…if you know what I mean." Alfred winked at me. "I think his name is Lukas."

I had heard rumors of some captains take hostages as 'mates' or 'personal servants.' I grimaced at the thought of how the captains treat them. Captains seem unpredictable, I don't even want to think about what those slaves have to go through. Bounded by these…these savages to do their bidding, to be at their beck and call, and to do 'intimate favors.' Alfred's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"And my other friend, Gilbert, already Captains' his father's ship! Actually Gilbert, Dane and I were the best of friends…but then Dane was given his own ship and was away for months at a time. We didn't see him much after that. Then Gilbert's father became allies with the Spanish Armada. After Gilbert took hold of his father's ship he became an enemy in my father's eyes. Literally. Iggy held a sword to his throat the last time he came to visit me. That's beside the point! The point is that Dane and Gilbert are both around our age…wait, you're sixteen right?" Alfred asked. I nodded yes. "See! They are our age… and they get to sail the open ocean…FREELY! My father says that I am too immature and that maybe in a few years I can captain my own ship! I highly doubt it!" Alfred looked really pissed off now…he looked like a caged animal full of pent-up energy, wanting to roam the wild. I wanted to calm him down before he does something that he would regret that could possibly get us both whipped…or killed!

"I hate Iggy!...well, no, I can't hate Iggybrows. I could never hate him. I just…I just want to be free! Iggy thinks off me as a son and I know he means well-" "wait!" I interrupted Alfred's rant "You are not Arthur's son?" I asked suddenly intrigued in Alfred's past…maybe I should keep my mouth shut or he might start to ask about my past.

"Well…he is in a way. See he married my mother, Victoria, and she died giving birth to my half-brother. My real father was and ass and left my mother shortly after I was born. She met Arthur when I was about 4 years old, they got married a year later…she died when I was six. Arthur is my step-father…I guess? So yeah, Iggy isn't my real father." Him and Arthur looked so similar, I never questioned whether or not Arthur was Alfred's real papa. "I guess he doesn't want me to leave him because I am all he has left of my mom, but I am 16, old enough to be on my own! I just want to sail…freely…I would always comeback…he is the only father I have." Alfred looked sad…guilty….Oh no! I know where this is headed! Sure enough I was right! Why do I have to be right?!

"I shouldn't have said those horrible things about him…he really does care for me. I am such a horrible person." Alfred said. Tears streaming down his face.

"Alfred you are not a horrible person. I know how you feel. I want to be free too. My papa never let me off his ship either. Unlike you though, I never got lessons. After mom died, my papa didn't think I was strong enough to be captain. He figured I was best as a ship hand or the ship's negotiator. My papa was going to hand his ship over to his best friend, Antonio. Antonio is sweet, I guess. He came to France shortly after mother died to look after papa. I will probably be given to Antonio as a ship hand or maybe Antonio will let me live a life in France or something…" I told Alfred. He had stopped crying at least, but to say Alfred looked mortified would have been an understatement. I guess he was a person who followed tradition because the next thing he says. "What?! Aren't you his son? The ship goes to the firstborn son! Why wouldn't he give the ship to you?" Alfred asked with sadness and concern clouding his eyes. He was clearly upset over the news I had given him.

"Well…papa thinks I don't have what it takes to be a pirate. I am too nice and would be easy to conquer maybe I would be a good negotiator. He says I have good people skills. He is right…I would never amount to much as a pirate…I am a failure as a son! I failed my papa! I wasn't even strong enough to continue the family legacy!" I exclaimed to Alfred. Whoa…where the hell did that come from?! Hot rivers of tears slid down my face and I buried my face in my hands. My heart felt tight and guild suddenly dawned on me…I barely know Alfred…how on God's green Earth could I have burdened him by my outbursts of selfishness! "I am sorry, Alfred." I said meekly. Alfred pulled me into a hug and lifted my chin so that I was staring into the sea-blue abyss he calls eyes. "Matthew… what's your last name?" He asked me. "Williams. Williams-Bonnefoy." I said sniffling a bit. "Matthew Williams-Bonnefoy!" he exclaimed mispronouncing the last name…"You have nothing to apologize for. You are the son of Captain Francis Bonnefoy! You are no failure! And you will make your father proud! You are no-" "ALFRED REEDOM JONES-KIRKLAND GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE OUT HERE RIHT THIS SECOND YOUNG MAN AND SWAB THE DECK!" Captain Arthur yelled at Alfred from the deck. His voice clearly filled with venom and agitation. "I SWEAR ALFRED IF YOU ARE NOT HERE IN ONE MINUTE I AM GOING TO-" Arthur started to threaten. "CALM YOUR EYEBROWS I AM COMING!" Alfred responded. I on the other had was terrified at Alfred's response, what if Arthur comes back with something worse that a martinet. Is Alfred trying to get me killed? "WHAT WAS THAT YOUNG MAN?!" Arthur yelled clearly agitated by Alfred's snide comment. Terrified Arthur would burst into the room belligerent and beat the hell out of me, I flinched when Arthur yelled back at Alfred. "We will finish this later." Alfred said, before he exited the room he tousled my hair and kissed my forehead similar to the way papa used to put me to bed. "Rest my brother." My eyes grew heavy as he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Little did I know that it would be months later until we were able to finish this conversation.

I was confined to the Captain's quarters for weeks after the lashing I received from Arthur. I would share a bed with Arthur, the only other alternative would be to sleep on the floor. As tempting as the floor is, I don't think it has been cleaned and who knows how many people Captain Kirkland has taken on that floor. Both in lives and in other ways. Although, it's a good arrangement, Arthur worked late into the evenings and I was always dragged to sleep before he came so I never had to see him crawl into bed with me. Sadly though, I never got to ask him why I was confined to the room because he left so early and came back so late. Some brown-haired, blue-eyed ship hand brought me food twice a day, every day, he would try to grope and molest me. I would punch him. He tried to rape me a few times, but I would always kick, bite, and fight him until Arthur called looking or said ship hand. I really just tried to keep fighting with this guy until Arthur called him, I fear the day Arthur doesn't call for this ship hand, and I lose my fighting spirit.

I was being lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of the boat one night, when I noticed that, all of a sudden, the boat was no longer moving. We were docked. I heard the creaking of the floorboards as heavy leather boots walked toward the Captain's quarters, I rushed under the cover of night, and quickly, quietly, swiftly, got out of Arthur's bed and rushed to a small corner near the back of the room. I brought my knees to my chest and tried to make myself look as small as possible. My clothes were still the same as when I first arrived, the stiches still haven't mended the skin back together after the assault Arthur plagued upon my back. These wounds often bleed profusely if agitated.

The sounds of the boots got closer…THUMP…THUMP…THUMP…until they finally stopped. The door was then kicked open by a powerful force, and there stood Arthur Kirkland. He had a kerosene lamp in his hand and walked toward the bed, moved the covers, he was looking for something. HE WAS LOOKING FOR ME! When he couldn't find what he was looking for, he was clearly agitated. I tried to stay as quiet as possible. The room was so quiet, so dark except for the gentle lapping that small waves had on the ship and she small light that the lamp gave off. He stated to leave, or so I thought, and I made the idiotic mistake of shifting my body, just as Captain Kirkland was about to leave. He turned around and started to walk toward the corner I was in with a smile on his face. The kind of smile that sociopaths get when they find a new prey. He grabbed my hair, once again, and with his fist full of my hair, dirty and grimy from lack of bathing, he pulled me. I let out a cry of pain. "Up you go, lass!" he said as if I was a child and scraped my knee and he was helping me up. Captain Kirkland then proceeded to tie my hands behind my back with some sort of a rope. This guy was really good at tying knots, I pulled at the bonds and couldn't get them to budge. I looked into his eyes, they had an almost sorry and regretful look in them, but that was quickly extinguished and replaced with a look that I had seen plenty of times….a look of greed…

"Let's go lass." He said, with no emotion in his voice. He started to push me me towards the door that lead to the hallway, that leads to the deck. "Vous salaud! Où me emmenez-vous? Je ai le droit de savoir!" (You bastard! Where are you taking me? I have a right to know!) I exclaimed, in fear and anger. A white-hot stinging pain flashed across my cheek. Arthur backhanded me. "I will not have you using such filthy language on my ship…and don't bloody curse either!" Arthur said, steam pretty much coming out of his ears. Something clicked in my head about what he said. "Vous comprenez le français? ... Je peux parler la langue que je veux parler! Vous comprenez le français! Pourquoi devrais-je parler anglais?!" (You understand French? ...I can speak whatever language I want to speak! You understand French! Why should I speak English?!) I hissed venom laced in my voice. Arthur backhanded me once more before saying "You are on MY ship! You will obey MY rules!"

He then began to drag me by my hair toward the deck. His hands clenched another fistful of my honey-colored locks. A brighter burning sensation filled my scalp as I was guided towards the deck. French profanities escaped my lips the entire way toward the deck…" Vas te faire encule Arthur! Laisse-moi aller salaud! Je ne suis pas votre esclave vous de putain de bite! Lâcher moi tout de suite!" (Fuck you Arthur! Let me go you bastard! I am not your slave you mother fucking dick! Unhand me at once!) I screamed at Arthur in rage. My protests fell on deaths ears as he still continued to drag me to the deck.

The cool night air hit my abused skin. I was right we were docked. The deck was illuminated with kerosene lamps and moonlight. There was a small town not far from here. Arthur's crew was on the deck. "Vous ne pouvez pas me traiter comme ça salaud!" (You can't treat me like this you bastard!) I screamed at Arthur as I tried to wiggle out of his iron grip he had on my head. As I scanned the deck again I saw a boy being restrained by the crewmen. That hair, those eyes I know them anywhere now…Alfred. "IGGY! Arthur! Stop leave Mattie alone! Let him go! LET HIM GO!" Alfred shouted. Even his protests fell on deaths ears. "IGGY! Listen to me! Just fucking let him go already! He didn't do anything you tea-sipping wanker!" Alfred was now yelling in anger, as insults and profanities escaped his mouth. Damn was he really trying to kill me?! Apparently Arthur heard Alfred's last insults.

"That's quite enough out of you, Alfred! After I am done with this you best believe that your moth is going to become intimately acquainted with a bar of soap, young man! You know I don't allow profanity on this ship!" Arthur scolded at Alfred. "FUCK YOU!" Alfred exclaimed.  
"Do you care for a thrashing as well, Alfred?" Arthur asked Alfred, in a manner that one would ask for a book. Wait! What did he mean 'as well'?! Arthur pushed me on my knees in front of him while grabbing the dreaded martinet from one of the crewmen. My eyes widened in fear at the tool Arthur now held in his hand. "NO!" Alfred shrieked! I braced myself for the burning of lash of the dreaded tool! I winced as I saw Arthur lift the weapon over his head. My eyes open in shock as I realized he was going to strike my face! I wanted to put my arms in front of my face to defend myself but they were secured behind my back.

I waited for the lash that never came. I felt someone push me away. I hit the back of my head, harshly, against the base of the sail. Suddenly, I wasn't on this ship anymore.

I was on another boat. The clip I was a memory of a moment in my life I longed to forget. The clip I saw was hazy, but it was when I was young. I could start to make out features I never noticed before. It was my mom, her eyes open in shock, as she lay cold on the floor. Her white nightgown soiled with a red substance. Then there was some man pulling a sword out of my mother. That hair…that coat…that body…..there was no mistaking who this person was…is. It was Arthur. _He _was the bandit that killed my mother.

I was pulled out of the memory and sucked back into the reality I was in.

To be continued in the next chapter…..

* * *

One: Okay soooooo I am sorry for how late the chapter was, I wanted to publish it yesterday, but I guess fanfiction was having technical difficulties. And I know I said in the last chapter that Gilbert was coming out in this chapter, but I swear he is coming out in the next chapter...which I will try and update during the week. I have a lot of homework right now but I will update that chapter as soon as possible. Friday at the latest! And Just to clarify, I know I made this seem like AmeCan, AlfredXMatthew, but it is **NOT. **In this story Alfred loves Matthew as a brother. This IS a PruCan story, GilbertXMatthew. Please don't kill me for not putting Gilbert in this chapter! *hides behind a building and continues the A/N*

Second- Here is a list of character names I am/will be using.

Canada:** Matthew Williams-Bonnefoy**

America: **Alfred Freedom Jones-Kirkland**

England/Britain: **Arthur Kirkland**

France:** Francis Bonnefoy**

Russia: **Ivan Braginsky**

China: **Yao Wang**

Prussia: **Gilbert Beilschmidt**.

Germany: **Ludwig Beilshmidt.**

North Italy: **Feliciano Vargas**

Spain: **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**.

South Italy: Romano Vargas

Denmark: **Dane**

Norway: **Lukas**

Third- Okay so Thank You guys soooooooo much for reading my story! You guys don't know how much it means to me! Thanks to North-Pau Pau's compass for reviewing on the past two chapters! Thanks! Okay so here is a question for you guys...you guys do have a say about this...do you guys want a lemon between Gilbert and Matthew? Please PM me for your answer or leave a review.

Thank you guys sooooooo much for reading my story. I will update soon. Please review. Also thank you for reading this ridiculously long author's note.

Love you guys!

Zen4365!


	4. Chapter 3: SOLD OFF!

**I don't own Hetalia! **Please read the A/N at the bottom!

* * *

As I was brought out of my flash-back-memory thing, my vision was welcomed by the image of hazy dim-lighted blond balls and a white-silverish ball of hair. As my vision started to I saw Arthur standing belligerent with his sword against some man's throat. The man was a person I didn't know. His pale skin was illuminated by the moonlight, as he also held a sword against Arthur. "WHAT is going on here?!" The man yelled at Arthur. His voice was dreamy-wait…what? - but firm. His white-silver hair was blown back by the sea breeze.

Slowly both he and Arthur lowered their swords. The next thing I knew the silverish-white haired man ran to my side. The floors creaked as her ran on the deck. He gently adjusted me so I was sitting in an upright position against the base of the sail. He lifted my chin and I saw his face. My violet eyes stared into his rose-red puddles, and all I saw was worry, we stared at each other for what seemed like an hour, but in reality was only like a minute.

Eventually, he got up and walked- wait scratch that- he marched toward Arthur, who actually took a step back due to the invasion of his personal space. "Arthur you promised that you wouldn't damage the goods you had for me-""GILBERT!" Alfred yelled interrupting 'Gilbert.' Alfred, still being restrained by crew members, struggled against the crew members, grasp, but eventually was freed from their hold on him. He ran up the deck and embraced Gilbert in a hug. Gilbert stood straight as a board and let Alfred hug him.

"Alfred….can't…breathe." Gilbert managed to gasp out. Once Alfred released Gilbert from his iron grip, Gilbert took a deep breath. "Good to see you too, Alfred." Gilbert said toward the blond that stood next to him, happy as a puppy, whilst being glared at by Arthur. "I can't stay long, Alfred. I am just here to collect what I have bought." Gilbert told Alfred.

Alfred couldn't look more confused by Gilbert's previous statement. Gilbert glanced in my direction. Alfred's gaze followed Gilbert's. My eyes went wide with realization. He then proceeded to look up and down my body, he was molesting me with his eyes, and I felt violated. HE DOESN'T MEAN….I WASN'T….ARTHUR SOLD ME?!

Alfred still looked lost as ever as he said, "Gilbert, dude, why are you looking at Mattie?" Gilbert opened his mouth to respond to Alfred's question but Arthur beat him to it. "Are you daft, Alfred? Matthew is Gilbert's personal slave!" Arthur said with a smirk on his face, and annoyance in his voice. The boat was so quiet after that. The only noise was the waves beating against the ship.

Arthur's statement confirmed my worst fears. Not only am I going to be a slave to a…a pirate…but any hope of papa saving me is absolutely obliterated. I am going on another boat going god-knows-where and I am going to be a slave…a PERSONAL slave at that! All I could do was stare at the wooden floorboards of the ship and wait for the inevitable.

"WHAT? Gilbert! He can't be serious? Arthur what the serious fuck-"Alfred's voice, full of disbelief, was put to rest with a SLAP. The sound of Arthur's hand hitting Alfred's cheek resonated off the sides of the boat and echoed into the night sky. I looked up from staring at the floorboards and saw Alfred holding the side of his face.

"I have had enough of these outbursts out of you!" Arthur yelled and snapped his fingers getting the attention of the crew members. "Take him to my chambers…" He told the crew members. The crew nodded their heads as one of them threw Alfred over his shoulders. Arthur took Alfred's chin in his hand and faced him so they were both looking eye-to-eye. "I will deal with you later Alfred!" He told him. Alfred struggled against his crew mate's grasp, squirming like a worm. "You can't take Mattie! Mattie, I will find you! I promise! I love you, bro!" Alfred screamed, panic filled his voice, still struggling against his captor's grasp as he was being dragged away. "I love you too, bro." I said, too low for anyone to hear, but somehow I knew that Alfred heard me.

It was just Gilbert, Arthur, and I alone on the deck. The silence hovered over us like a blanket, it was hot and unbearable. "Well, if you don't mind Arthur I am a busy man, I will just be taking what is mine and be on my way. " Gilbert said to Arthur. They shook hands, "That's fine, lad, it was a pleasure doing business with you, I have some…_work_ to attend to." Arthur said with annoyance in his voice. They shook hands and Arthur made his way to where Alfred was being dragged too.

The white-haired man looked at me with an arrogant smirk on his face. He walked towards me. "You are coming with the awesome me." He said with an arrogant tone. Dear god, help me!

To be continued in the next chapter…

* * *

Okay so first and foremost THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY STORY AND A/N!

Second, sorry the chapter was so short. I didn't have enough time to write this week...busy with school. I will update more during this long weekend! *PS: for those of you who have Monday off...enjoy your long weekend!*

Third, the reason why Arthur killed Matthew's mom is a secret for me to know and for you to keep reading to find out. He does have a reason...sort of...it will be exposed in later chapters. *don't hate me!*

Fourth, Okay so you guys are probably going to hate me for this, but I am going to be starting a big research paper that is worth almost my entire English grade, so I will not be able to update as often as I do now. I PROMISE THAT THIS STORY WILL NOT BE DISCONTINUED! I WILL FINISH THE STORY. Everything will be okay after April. I will try and update once a week or once every two weeks. Hopefully. I know I will update during spring break.

Finally, Thanks for reading. Please review. I love to hear your guys thoughts on my story. Again sorry it is a short chapter, but I will update later this weekend.

Goodnight, or day (whenever you are reading this!)

Love, Zen4365!


	5. Chapter 4: Chain

I don't own Hetalia. Warning: Swearing.

The warning is a little redundant, if you have read the first few chapters...well then you know about the swearing. Lol.

* * *

I tried to squirm back from the approaching albino, but my back was already against the main said. I was trapped. As Gilbert walked toward me the floorboards creaked beneath his feet. "You look like a frightened little bird. I think I will call you birdie." Gilbert said. He then picked me up bridal style, in his arms, and proceeded to walk toward the side of the ship. The candle lanterns that lit up the deck had long blown out. The moonlight illuminated the deck, the only sounds were that of the waves softly lapping the side of the deck. Gilbert's skin seemed to be glowing in the moonlight, he almost seemed like an angel, but I knew he was a pirate…all pirates are greedy and tainted with sin. Even Papa.

He walked off the plank that led to the dock, I tried to struggle out of his grip, but it was tighter than Alfred's! The wooden board creaked as we crossed between the massive ship, the dock, and a watery grave. Okay so maybe not a watery grave, but still it's freezing out here as is, I can't even imagine how cold the water would be. We walked onto the dock, I looked back to see Arthur standing at the railing of the ship, with a smug grin on his face. We both caught eyesight, and in his electrifying green eyes I saw…I saw a look of completed revenge. He shook his head and walked back to wherever he came from.

Gilbert carried me down the dock, and into the village. I had no idea where we were. I have been separated from papa for weeks! I was never really a good navigator either! As we walked the cobble stone road that the village had, the lanterns of light in the street grew dim. Even the pubs were closed. Now I know what you are thinking, I could have called out for help and this whole fiasco would be over with! I am sixteen, I could probably get a job around here and lead my own life, away from papa, Arthur, and pirates in general. I was about to let out a scream when "I wouldn't do that if I were you, birdie. I wouldn't want to have to gag and whip a poor, defenseless birdie just yet." Gilbert told me. I wouldn't have cared, if he hadn't had a knife to my throat.

As much as my life sucks right now, I didn't want to die just yet. I kept my mouth shut. I guess Gilbert caught wind of my submissiveness and lowered his knife. The only sound was that of Gilbert's leather boots colliding with the gravel of the cobble stone path and the sound of rats running and squeaking through the streets. The moonlight was, again, the only light source. I noticed Gilbert's clothing was similar to Arthur's, except Gilbert's cloak was an exquisite navy blue, lined with golden thread. His hat matched the color of his cloak, except in the middle of his hat was a black cross. "See something you like, birdie." Gilbert said, with an arrogant smirk on his face. My face grew hot with blush as I stared and looked anywhere but his face. Man, I knew I was staring too long. Since he still had me in his arms he thought it would be funny to grab my ass. I yelped and tried even harder to get out of his grasp. "Relax birdie." He cooed at me.

After about twenty minutes of walking down the cobble path, we reached a secluded inn about ten minutes away from the crowded village. Merde! (Shit) I am dead….this bastard's going to kill me! Is all I could think as he kicked the door in. The room was well lit. It was a quaint little tavern. It had a simple front wooden room, with a small kitchen, a back bedroom, and a small washroom.

There was a little guy with brownish-red hair that had a weird curl on the side of his head, blanket wrapped around him, taking a nap on the small couch that was there in the front room. There was a muscular giant with slick back blond hair, asleep on the wooden table sitting in a chair. He looked like he was exhausted, but he was waiting for someone.

The minute that Gilbert kicked in the door the Aryan guy sat straight up in his chair, as if he hadn't been sleeping in the first place. Gilbert and the blond stared at each other for what felt like forever, when in reality it was only a couple of minutes. The tension was thick you could slice it with a pin needle.

"Brother, seriously do you need to kick down the door wherever you go? Where were you? And who the hell is the scrawny blond in your arms? Did you bring back another wench? Goddamnit! What have I said? Take them to a fucking sleazy inn or something don't bring them back here! We are leaving in few hours anyway!" The blond dude yelled at Gilbert. I have no idea whether to be upset over the fact that the Aryan guy called me 'scrawny' or a 'wench.'

"West! This is not a "wench" he is what we came here to get! He is my new pet." Gilbert said with excitement in his voice. "WHAT?! Gilbert, you can't just…just buy people!" The blond told Gilbert. At least this pirate had a since of morality! Gilbert tightened his grip on me. At least he put me down on my feet, but still had his arm around me.

"Ludwig! Stop being a hypocrite! You have Feliciano! He is like a pet!" Gilbert whined to the Aryan named Ludwig. "Feliciano is not a pet! He is my assistant!" Ludwig fought back. "Yeah…that's why he screams your name every night…" Gilbert said with an arrogant smirk. "ENOUGH!" Ludwig yelled. "It doesn't matter. I am captain and if I want a pet. I get a pet." Gilbert said with victory laced in his voice.

"I am right here." I said meekly and really low. No one could here. I looked towards the couch, where I am guessing 'Feliciano' was laying down. With all the yelling, how the hell is he still asleep?! Feliciano stirred in his slumber but didn't wake.

"I am taking birdie to my room. Like you said we set sail in a few hours, catch some sleep, west." Gilbert said as he guided me towards the back room. I looked back at Ludwig, his eyes stared into mine with pity. What the hell was Gilbert going to do with me?

Gilbert led me to the back room, down the creaky hallway we go. The wooden room had a large bed in the middle of the room. It could easily fit 5 people in the bed. There was a wooden chest at the end of the bed. No doubt filled to the rim with weapons. There was a clothes chest by the wall. The window let rays of moonlight illuminate the room. The moonlight made the room have a light glow to it, the moonlight is what calmed my nerves.

Gilbert led me to his bed, he pushed me down on his bed. He walked over to the other side of the room, grabbed some stuff from his drawers, and he came back toward the bed. His bed was…what's the word…plush? It was soft, like a cloud. He then grabbed me, by my wrist this time and led me out of my room to the room across from his.

This was a wash room. It was a decent size, it was big enough to fit him and me in the room comfortably. "Strip." A simple command escaped Gilbert's lips. My eyes grew wide with fear. There was no force on heaven or hell that was going to make me strip for this guy!

"Look I am just offering you a bath, I am not going to try anything. I swear." Gilbert said. This time there was no sarcastic, arrogant, or snide tones in his voice. He was serious. Gilbert then left the room, and I started to strip off my shirt, when the door open and Gilbert emerged with a towel. My back was towards him.

"Who the hell did that to you?!" Gilbert exclaimed, he didn't yell, probably didn't want to alert his brother, but he sounded shocked. I was confused at first, then I remembered the martinet. I looked back at him, and said "I was beaten with the martinet." A simple statement hoping that it would make Gilbert go away.

"I figured that much, birdie. Who did this?" He asked. "Who do you think?!...Arthur." I said. I yelled at Gilbert, then got quiet. God! I am an idiot, he is probably going to whip me right then and there! Or worse! Gilbert set the towel on the sink, and then he said "I will check on those wounds after your bath." Then he left.

At least Gilbert had the common decency to let me bathe alone. I stepped into the bath, which was already filled with lukewarm water, after fully stripping myself of clothing. The water felt great on my sore, aching, whipped back.

After my bath, I dried myself with the black towel that Gilbert left on the sink. I put on the loose, silky white shirt that fell down to my knees. I think it was one of Gilbert's shirts. And a pair of underwear, but he didn't give me any capris or pants! What the hell? Maybe I should be grateful he gave me anything at all. I walked back to his room, carrying my soiled clothes and towel.

The door moaned as I opened it, and Gilbert sat on his bed waiting for me. I handed my clothes to him. When the hell did I become so submissive?! I should be fighting him! I thought to myself.

"You won't be needing these rags anymore, you are my awesome pet and won't be seen wearing these filthy rags!" He said, as he walked across the room to his window. When he opened his window, the room was floodlit with moonlight. A night breeze cooled the room. He threw my old clothes, the last pair of clothes I wore the night I talked to papa, the clothes that papa last saw me in, the clothes I was whipped in, the clothes I met my brother in, and therefore he threw the last of my old life out of the window. They flew in the air as the gracefully landed into the stream below. Now food for the fish. I stayed stoic throughout the whole thing.

He then walked toward his drawers, again, and grabbed some object. When he turned around, and I saw what it was, I ran. I ran as fast as I could to get to the door. Although I was fast, Gilbert was faster. "Where are you going birdie?" He asked me. He grabbed me by my waist and threw me on his bed. He straddled my hips, unable to move from him. A cool piece of metal was attached to my neck. A cool metal collar. "Now everyone knows you belong to the awesome me!" Gilbert said, sounding happy like a kid who just got a treat.

The collar, solid, cold, metal. The minute it clicked shut, my new life was sealed. My old life had faded when those clothes were thrown out the window. Hell, it disappeared when Arthur beat my back! I was just too thick-headed to admit it then. My new life was clear…I was now Gilbert's. He owned me. The collar on my neck proved it. I was no longer a person…I was Gilbert's toy.

"What do you say, birdie?" He cooed at me. "T-thank y-you." I said, my voice shaking.

"So innocent…so sweet. Let's check those wounds, shall we?" Gilbert says. I continued to have no emotion on my face. I now knew, Gilbert didn't need to worry about breaking me into submission…I was already broken, the second that damn collar collided with my neck!

To be continued in the next chapter…

* * *

A/N;

Thank you guys so much for reading my story. I hope this chapter is good. I didn't have time to write it all week like the other ones! I am so sorry I didn't update last weekend like I said I would! I got really busy. So in my last chapter I mentioned my research paper, so this will be the last update till like spring break. I will be coming up with ideas, and write chapters...I just won't have the time to edit or post them till spring break. Sorry but this paper is worth 70% of my English grade. I hope you guys understand. Please review. Oh! Do me a favor...when you guys review can I have your input on ship (boat not pairings) names. I need a name for Arthur, Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis' ships. That would be a big help!

*P.s sorry for the description of the tavern. It was more of a cottage, not an inn. I don't really know much about this time period so I tried my best to make them have some essentials. I am pretty positive this is not historically accurate. I know they are not on a ship yet, but in the next chapter they will be. The rest of Gilbert's crew was out having...fun. Lol.

I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please feel free to review! or message me! Thank you for taking the time to read this story and a/n!

Love zen4365


	6. Chapter 5: Escape not likely

I DON'T OWN HETALIA!

WARNING: Swearing and suggestive themes

* * *

With shaking fingers I unbuttoned the buttons on the long white shirt Captain Gilbert lent me. As the cool air licked at my bare skin a warm blush traveled to my face. As I stood there in front of Gilbert wearing nothing but underwear, his eyes lingering over every exposed crevice of my body, I was looking anywhere but his eyes.

Not wanting to stare at his eyes, I laid on my stomach on the soft, plushy bed. I felt one of Gilbert's- Captain Gilbert's long, pale, cold hands caress the bites that the martinet left on my back.

"These marks seem to be healing quite nicely, no infections or anything. Who did you say help disinfect these lashes?" Gilbert asked me. Voice seemingly distant as darkness started to cloud my vision.

"Alfred." I responded groggily.

"You seem tired. Maybe you should get some rest for a few hours before we leave port." Gilbert said as I was quickly approaching the world of slumber.

Gilbert rubbed some sort of jelly on my back as I drifted to sleep. There I lay, half naked with Gilbert caressing my body. I could care less, my brain was exhausted from processing the situation that has been forced upon me and decided to shut down. So there I slept on the Captains bed, which I am pretty sure is against everything that being a first mate has to follow unless they are preforming "favors" for the Captain.

I awoke to Gilbert yelling:

"Wake up pet! We are going to be late!" As he threw various articles of clothing at me.

He was finishing putting on his black knee high boots. I put on a random shirt that was about five sizes too big and some crème colored capris that I had to tighten so they wouldn't fall off. He handed me my old boots and pulled me by my arm.

We walked down the hall and into the living/dining room area where we were greeted by the stoic muscular Aryan from last night. This time he had a bubbly auburn haired boy latched to his arm.

"...and then the sauce on the pasta wasn't sauce it was...oh is that Gilbert's new pet!" The auburn haired man ran up to me.

"Hi! I am Feliciano! What's your name? I hope Gilbert doesn't get rid of you.."

"FELICANO!" The Aryan man yelled. Oh...what was his name?...Ludwig!

"Sorry Ludwig." Feliciano said and then mouthed the words 'we will talk again later' as he went back to Ludwig, ignorant of anything he said. It was apparent that by Feliciano's accent he was Italian.

This got me to thinking of something Feliciano had said..."I hope Gilbert doesn't get rod of you.." How many 'First mates' had Gilbert had? What happened to them?

"That is Feliciano or Feli as I call him. He is Ludwig's assistant. Ludwig is our ships navigator and is also my little brother." Gilbert said to me.

"Feli is not the sharpest sword in the weaponry...if you get what I mean." Gilbert told me. I just nodded.

"OKAY WE NEED TO GET GOING!" Gilbert yelled at the top of his voice.

"Aye Captain!" Feli said.

"Do you need to yell so loud brother?" Ludwig said as he made his way toward the door with a bubbly Italian in tow.

Gilbert grabbed my arm and dragged me toward the front door. We began our walk to the ocean's port down the same road that Gilbert carried me the night before.

*Time skip*

By the time we got to the port, daylight was barely breaking. The ship that was docked at port was massive and had many intricate carvings on the railings of the ship. Although I couldn't make out what they depicted. The sounds of the waves crashing against the ship and the smell of salt in the air was all that polluted the atmosphere. The crew- which I am assuming is Gilbert's- was loading supplies on the ship and unloading god-knows-what.

I was staring at the side of the ship which the name was branded on. "Die Meere Versuchung" I attempted to pronounce but undoubtedly mispronounced and butchered whatever language it was in.

"The seas temptation. That's the name of my beautiful ship. The language is of my native German tongue." Gilbert whispered in my ear causing me to jump ten feet in the air. Bastard.

"Calm down. Just telling you what it says." Gilbert laughed.

"Captain! We are almost ready to leave port! Ludwig needs to talk to you!" Some crewmen yelled out to Gilbert.

"I am coming!" Gilbert yelled back to the crew member. Completely forgetting to drag me along.

I was left alone on the dock...

This was my chance.

Although I was completely unaware of Ludwig's watchful gaze. I took my chance when I had it.  
I ran down the cobble stone road and through the town. Trying desperately to get away from pirates! That's when I heard Gilberts voice screaming:

"Get him! Don't let him get away!"

The stones crunching under my feet. The small roads. The buildings surrounding me. I felt free...but confined. I passed many of the wooden stores and buildings until they all became one blur. I ran through out the small town unaware of whether or not people were behind me. My lungs were on fire and my feet were screaming at me to stop, but I couldn't stop. I couldn't.

During my dash to get away from Gilbert and his crew I lost my sense of direction for one second. I needed to catch my breath. I turned a corner to meet a dead end. I decided to hide in the small alleyway and catch my breath...besides they were too far behind me right.

I was breathing deeply trying to get oxygen to my lungs. That's when I felt an arm snake its way around my waist and formed an iron grip and wouldn't let go.

"Didn't think I would let my birdie fly away that easily." Was the last thing I heard before a shooting pain erupted in my scalp and then all was black.

I awoke to the sound of the ocean. I tried to move my arms only to hear the clanking of chains and the inability to move my arms. I tried to move my legs and was met with the same clanking sound and I couldn't move my legs. The cool metal collar around my neck also felt tighter around my neck.I opened my eyes to the a dim lit room and I immediately knew I was in a captains room. A desk in the corner with a candle on it and a bed in the middle of the room.

There on the bed sat Gilbert, riding crop in hand, smile on his face.  
I was tied with chains to a wall and a leather leash was connected to my collar, pulling my neck to one side. I was completely unable to move, and I was completely bare.

I was restrained to the wall...and Gilbert has a riding crop.

Why did I try to run? Why?

To be continued in the next chapter...

* * *

A/N:

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I know I was supposed to update on Friday, but a lot of things have come up and I was unable to have access to internet access. Plus I apparently have to re-buy my Word processor because apparently it's "unlicensed" soooooooo...yeah. sucks.

HAPPY SPRING BREAK! for those of you on spring break.

I will hopefully update again this week. I am sorry if this sucked but I had to update at my friends house and forgot the journal that I originally wrote this chapter in at home.

I am soooooo sorry for this late update! Please don't hate me!

Thank you for reading this chapter and this A/N. I would really appreciate it if you would be so kind as to leave a review.

I hope that you liked this chapter and if it sucked I am sorry. I will write better next time.

Love, Zen4365.

P.S. When this story comes to an end (probably not any time soon) any other hetalia fanfic ideas? leave a review or PM me. Bye.


	7. Chapter 6: Punished

I don't own Hetalia.

Warning: swearing (duh) and suggestive themes.

* * *

My arms and legs still bound to the ends of the wall. My head throbbing from whatever knocked me out. The rocking of the boat tells me we are on the sea again. The familiar burning of the salt air hitting my nose confirms that we are sailing to god knows where. As I struggle against the restraints my eyes met those of my master's crimson red eyes. In nothing but a white shirt and black capris, holding a riding crop in his hands. My eyes widened at the weapon.

"Well..well...well..looks like birdie is awake." Gilbert's voice sounded rigid and stern. The tension in the atmosphere is thick, hot, and uncomfortable to say the least.

"Matthew. Did you really think I would let my birdie fly away from me? Why?" Gilbert asked. "Why did you want to run?!" Gilbert asked again more harshly this time.  
His eyes were filled to the brim with anger.

"I-I" I thought for a moment to ponder on this answer. Why did I try to run? I had no where to go.

"I don't know. I-I just..." I paused. What the hell am I trying to explain myself for? "I refuse to ever be submissive! The collar on my neck may indicate to others that I am property and nothing more but I guarentee that I will never-EVER- stop trying to regain my freedom! I will be reunited with my father one day! I won't stop trying to run and he won't stop looking for me!" I yelled at the damn pirate!

Two words: BAD MOVE.

I could practically feel the anger radiating from Gilbert.  
"Well birdie. I am sorry you feel that way...But..." Gilbert paused, voice strained. He stood up from the bed that he was sitting on and held the riding crop in his hand.

He ran the crop against my naked flesh. He raised the crop high in the air and brought it down on my naked chest. I heard a WOOSH and felt a stinging pain against my chest.

"You...Are...Mine!" Between each word followed a bite from the riding crop.

I let out a squeak-like sound that should never have been made.

"Whatever life...You think...you had...is...GONE! I bought you from Arthur...and therefore...YOU ARE MINE!" He yelled at me. The crop bit my chest, thighs, and any place they found on my body. He brought the crop down on my body at least 50 times. Enough times to leave welts along my abdomen. Although the crop didn't feel nearly anywhere near as painful as the martinet, it still had a bite to it. It still caused pain even though it didn't break any skin.

Tears started to roll down my face, short gasps escaped my mouth as the crop further beat my body.

All at once it stopped. My eyes met Gilbert's, his expression was unreadable.

"To make sure that you will not run from me you will be confined to my quarters. You will not leave the ship without me or your collar. That collar is a symbol that you belong to only me." He said as he walked toward his desk. The floors moaned under his stride. He opened a drawer and grabbed something I could not see.

He walked toward me, a smile on his face. He turned towards his bed and grabbed a piece of cloth, walked towards me. He looked me in the eyes and my mind couldn't help but wonder if we would be friends-possibly even more- if we met under different circumstances. He was quite attractive.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a sharp pain in my side. I opened my mouth to scream and the rough piece of fabric was pushed into my mouth. I looked down to my side just in time to see Gilbert remove his nails. The albino then proceeded to kneel in front of me.

"This is just to make sure you can't escape for a while." He said with a smirk on his face. I look down in horror to see Gilbert pull a knife from behind his back. He took my foot in his hands. I felt a sharp stinging, burning sensation as he glided the knife vertically across the bottom of my foot. Nothing too bad that it would damage the nerve endings, but enough to keep me from walking for a while.

I let out a scream that even with a gag in my mouth would give banshees a run for their money.

Hot tears glided down my face as he repeated the process with the other foot. By then I was pleading "I am sorry! I am sorry!" through the gag but it only came out as muffled grunts.

He got up from the floor, walked back to his desk, wiped the blade across another piece of cloth. He then stared back at me, as if to admire his handiwork.

"You are going to stay tied to the wall until I get back!" He told me sternly. As he turned to walk away I saw something in his eyes. Guilt and hurt. He then walked out the door.

Gilbert can't be hurt that I tried to run, right?

He couldn't feel guilty that he had to punish me, right?

I am practically his prisoner! Yet in his eyes he looked guilty and hurt.

I am going crazy, right?  
To be continued in the next chapter...

* * *

A/N:

*Gasp* is Mattie going crazy or does Gilbert actually care?!

Don't hate me for making Gilbert OOC in this chapter! Sorry. I had to for the story!

I hope that you guys will like this chapter thank you for reading it. I wont be able to update till after April 1. I HAVE INTERNET! I am sorry for the last chapter if it wasn't descriptive and I apologize for this one too! I just don't have these prewritten I am just writing as I go. I am soooooo sorry! I hope its okay.

The next chapter might be in Gilbert's POV and I will be adding new characters. I am sorry that these chapters are short. Sooooooooo sorry. I promise that during Easter I will have a long chapter. This plot line is going somewhere. I have twists and turns I just have to write them out.

This is my first fanfic so I am sorry if it isn't sooooo good.

Please leave a review, I would like to hear your feedback. Thank you for taking the time to read this story and the authors note.

Thank you guys who have read this story since the beginning! Love ya!

love, Zen4365!


	8. Chapter 7: Confusion

I don't own Hetalia (I wish I did! Lol.)

Warning: Mild swearing and **suggestive themes!**

Please read the A/N. sorry I had to add that.

* * *

-Gilbert's POV-  
I closed the door to my room. I left him in my room tied to my wall. Eagle-spread, fully nude. I could have just taken him right there. I would have loved to watch him squirm under my touch- wait what the fuck am I saying?! He is my first mate, isn't he just a slave? I mean I can't like him! Can I? Fuck this, I need a beer.  
After the mental battle in my head I head toward the navigators office, where my brother is and hope he has some beer (I know he has).  
As I walk across the deck a certain little blond crosses my mind. The expressions he made as I brought the writing crop on his chest, the horrific scream he made as I cut the bottom of his feet. I swear I didn't want to! I just...I don't know. I mean I should have expected that he would try and run away! I did buy the poor kid (off of Arthur no less), and poor dude was probably kidnapped from his home. I didn't want him to run though. I mean I knew he wasn't going to be okay with me keeping him and he was going to attempt to flee at the first sight of freedom, but I don't know somewhere inside me I just hoped that he would stay. I remember the terror in his violet eyes when he saw my riding crop, it was the same terror that I saw in his eyes when Arthur was about to strike him with that whipy thing (martinet). I remember that moment. It was the first moment I had set my eyes on my first mate. My grandfather had mailed me from Germany a few weeks prior to meeting Matthew. He told me that he had bought me a first mate, he figured that since I was a captain I should have a first mate. I didn't want Matthew, I was fine on my own, but then I saw him. He looked so scared, and fragile. Then when I saw the scars on his back, I knew he was stronger than he let on to be. I wanted to find out more about him. To get to know him more. Then he tried to run. I didn't know what to do. When I caught him I was so angry. I didn't know why. When Ludwig knocked him out...I wanted to physically harm my brother. My own flesh and blood. I knew Matthew had to be punished. To hear those screams, his cries of pain, every single second I was doing that to him I wanted to untie him and hold him in my arms and apologize and say that I won't let anything hurt him. I knew that this was stupid! What the hell is wrong for me?!  
I got to the Navigators room, and I opened the door. I really wish I didn't because Ludwig was freaking making out with Felicano on the navigation. I held my eyes and said  
"Damn Ludwig! Warn a guy! My eyes! I am blind!"  
Ludwig, who is usually a stoic person, immediately released the hyperactive Italian, whose lips were now swollen from the rough make-out session Ludwig and him were having. The Italian sat on the navigation table, honey-brown eyes full of lust and confusion, auburn hair messed and disheveled. Ludwig stood up and stared at his older brother, his sea-blue eyes filled with embarrassment as a blush crawled to his face.  
"Brother, don't you know the meaning of the word knocking?!" Ludwig asked/yelled at his brother.  
"Does this mean we are not going to finish?" a confused Italian asked.  
Ludwig immediately went scarlet.  
"Felicano! why don't you go and hoist the sail or something?" Ludwig asked.  
"Aye Ludwig! Oh yeah, ummmm Ludwig and Gilbert, my brother told me to tell you guys that he and Antonio are going to come aboard the ship tomorrow! bye!" The hyperactive Italian said as he walked/skipped out the door.  
Ludwig just sighed. Gilbert sighed with him.  
"He needs help." Is all Gilbert said with a sarcastic grin on his face.  
"Shut up" was Ludwig's response.

"Ludwig hand me a beer." Was Gilbert's simple command.  
Ludwig knew Gilbert too well (well duh they are brothers).  
"What's wrong?" Is what Ludwig asked as he walked toward his crate of beer and grabbed one and tossed it over to his older brother.  
Gilbert sighed as he opened his bottle of beer, took a swig, took a deep breath as he was about to explain to his older brother that he might have a teensy...tiny...crush on his first mate...

To be continued in the next chapter.

* * *

A/N:

Okay! I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry that this is sooooooooo short! I am soooo tired it's 1:12 in the morning and I have to get up at 8:00! I wish you guys a happy Easter (for those of you who celebrate it!)

Good news: my research paper is due this week so that means I can start updating on a regular basis.

Bad news: not until the end of the week so I can't update till the end of the week.

I promise that I will have a long update soon. Maybe not next weekend but the following weekend! Thank you guys for reading especially for you guys that have stuck through the whole story! I know it seems that this story is going no where, but I promise I have a plan, I just haven't had the time to execute it! Please forgive me.

I promise I will try and update (even a short chapter) tomorrow! If not I definitely will update next weekend (possibly a short chapter...sorry...not as short as this one though)!

Thank you for reading. Please review!

love, Zen4365!


	9. Chapter 8: Confession

Okay I **don't** own Hetalia! Warning: Gilbert's mouth and suggestive themes.

Read the A/N!

* * *

**-Gilbert's POV-**  
I looked at the yellow liquid in front of me, it stared back at me. I knew if I was going to tell my brother the truth I was going to need to down at least three of these golden drinks. I grabbed the cool glass with my black-gloved hand and gently brought the glass to my lips and downed the drink in one gulp. I felt the salty liquid slither down my throat, having a small sting to it. I grabbed the next drink and downed it quickly as the first. I was still far from the buzz I needed to tell my brother that I had...a...a crush...on a guy no less! (Well fuck he has an Italian lover he can't say anything about it!) At the thought of telling my brother this I downed another drink. I needed something stronger...sadly there is nothing stronger on the ship. Damn...I really should get that fixed. I was about to grab another glass of beer when my brother grabbed my wrist. I froze and looked into his eyes. Sea blue eyes met crimson ones as he said:

"Mein Gott! Brother have you killed someone. If you have, its okay all we have to do is hide the body and kill any witnesses"

I stared at him in shock. I don't know whether to be in shock over the fact that my brother doesn't get that I wouldn't care if I had killed anyone (they probably deserved it in the first place) or the fact that he knows exactly what to do if I had killed someone (somewhere inside me I was so proud of my little brother). I stared at him and said:

"Nein. I didn't kill anyone."

Ludwig's original look of concern changed to annoyance. He released my hand as I pulled it out of his grasp. I grabbed the glass on the counter and downed it. He looked at me waiting for an explanation.

"Okay, explain to me why you just drank about seven glasses of beer to tell me some sort of mysterious news. You are not usually that irresponsible...but I have been wrong before." Ludwig said, annoyed with me (probably because I stopped his make-out session with Feli and drank his beer).

"If you do not tell me soon Gilbert, although you are the captain, I will have to respectfully ask you to leave because I do have work to do." Ludwig said in his I-will-take-control-of-this -situation-by-being-an-ass voice.

"Yeah right, I bet you that you just want me to leave so that way you can call Feli back in here and finish what I interrupted. I bet-" I was cut off by Ludwig yelling:

"THAT'S ENOUGH BROTHER! You misinterpreted the entire scene-" I got back at him by interrupting his sentence (hah!).

"Yeah right! You were making out with him right on the navigation table! I can't imagine what else you guys have done on this table! And don't say I 'misinterpreted' what I saw...I know what making out looks like! I wanted to do that to Matthew not even thirty minutes ago-" I just realized what I had just said...but the damage was done.

The air around my brother and I grew still.

I looked at my brother's now widened eyes. My cheeks grew as red as my eyes. My brother's usually stoic demeanor was gone. His eyes were widen with shock of what I just said. His mouth was agape. It was obvious he was in a state of shock.

"Matthew...the boy...your first mate?" He asked, still dumbfounded.

"Yeah, that Matthew." I said sheepishly and blushed a deeper red (if that is possible).

"Have you told him yet? Has he jumped overboard because of the news you gave him? How do you know you like him? Where is he?" Ludwig asked these questions and for some reason I felt I was being interrogated by a royal official or something.

"No I haven't told him. And WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME LIKING HIM?! I DON'T THINK HE WOULD JUMP OVERBOARD!" I said now freaking out with the thought of Matthew taking his own life once he found out I liked him.

I was totally not going to answer Luddy's third question out loud. To be truly honest, I have liked him since the moment I laid eyes on him. He looked so scared, he needed someone to love him, to care for him. I knew then I wanted to be that person. His longish-blond hair blew in the wind that night, I could see his violet eyes filled with fear but masked by an expression of bravery as he saw that damn whipy-thing (martinet) about to be whipped across his face. I knew then, that I needed to protect him with my life. When he ran, it felt like my world was crumbling apart. There was no way in hell I was telling my YOUNGER brother any of this.

"Matthew is in my room...tied to a wall...with the bottom of his feet cut...and he is nude..." I said avoiding my brother's piercing gaze.

"WHAT THE HELL GILBERT?! THAT IS NOT THE WAY YOU TREAT SOMEONE!" Ludwig's booming voice sliced the semi-quietness that was in the small cabin.

"But-" I started.

"NEIN! I don't want to hear it" Ludwig said clearly annoyed and disappointed with me. He shook his hair and let out a grunt of disapproval.

"FELI! Come here now!" Ludwig yelled out the door out onto the deck.

I looked as Feliciano practically skipped into the door. Ludwig went to the other side of the room grabbed something from a chest. He gave Felicano some gauze and some sort of medicine.

"Felicano I want you to go to Gilbert's room, untie the man that's on the wall and put some of the medicine and gauze on the bottom of the boy's feet. See if he is going to be able to walk. Then I want you to report back to me. Got it?" Ludwig told Feli, very carefully.

"Aye Ludwig." Felicano said, his usual happy smile fading and replaced with a look of something I couldn't place...concern maybe.

Felicano took the supplies and left the cabin and started to head to my room.

Ludwig then turned to me...his gaze clearly stating he was upset with me. He then sighed and said:

"Gilbert...you can't treat people like that. Especially someone you want to impress. I knew you were upset that the boy ran away, but I didn't think you were going to cut the guy's feet! Just...Just think the next time before you act." Ludwig said, but this time instead of his professional voice he used his brother voice. It was softer but no less stern.

"I got it Ludwig." I said and I smiled at him. He actually smiled back.

"Now, we should be docked in Spain in about twelve hours if you sail due east. We need to get there in twelve hours to meet Antonio there." Ludwig said in his professional voice again.

"Got it. I will steer the ship east." I said walking out the door. As I got on the deck I started walking toward the helm of the ship. As I took hold of the helm I thought to my self 'The life of a pirate...a wonderful one indeed.'

* * *

A/N:

Okay I admit it I am a horrible person! I know I promised a super long chapter. I just haven't hadthe time to write.

_*Angry fans throw rocks at me and say "that's not a good answer!"*_

I am so sorry. I finally finished my research paper! Yayy!

Bad news: I am moving into an new house so I won't be writing for at least 2 weeks. Sad.

*_now fans get angrier*_

I am going to work on the next chapter in a few minutes but I won't update till tomorrow or Sunday night. I have ideas for this story floating through my head. Antonio and Romano are probably going to come out in the next chapter or the following chapter!

I hope you guys liked this update. I am so sorry I can't update regularly. Sorry.

Please review. If you guys think you have an idea for another story or even something you want to see in this story leave a review or PM me. I am sorry if this didn't make sense (The A/N or the story) I am sleep-deprived. Good night guys!

I really do hope you liked it.

-Love, Zen4365!


	10. This is not a chapter

p style="text-align: left;"A/N:br / Okay this is NOT an update. Sorry. NO, I AM NOT ENDING THIS STORY. Still got a lot more to write. I will update this weekend. Or maybe later this week. (gonna work on the story after writing this.) I was going to update now and finish writing the chapter in school, but something happened. I have to write this before I continue on with the story. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I have some news to anyone who really wants to listen. I have a question for you guys...have you ever had a teacher or a person that has inspired you, helped you? How about a teacher that was great at what they did and loved it with a passion? I had a teacher like that. People say that everyone has their demons, a battle that they have to fight alone. My teacher was a wonderful teacher, he fought a battle that was rigorous, a battle that, no matter how many people supported him, he had to fight it alone. He won some of the battles that were thrown against him, but eventually lost the war against lymphoma. He passed away this morning. It may not matter to you, but he was a strong influence on my writing, he taught me to look for deeper meanings in everything, songs, poetry, books, and he introduced me to Shakespeare. He was a wonderful teacher, a friend to others, and an all-around wonderful person. He fought a hard battle, and in the end the battle was harder than anyone expected. He inspired many of his students. He was one of those teachers that loved to teach. I know it's kind of dumb to write this, but I feel his memory is a tree, and as long as the people who knew him and people who just remember him keep watering his memory with their thoughts of him, his memory will stay strong and live on. I promise to treasure his memory as I do the memory of the Kingdom of Prussia. We all know that the only way Prussia will truly die is if we forget him. In my eyes that's the only way my teacher will truly die, is if I forget him. He was a gentle giant who was taken too soon. He inspired, helped, and cared for his students. He inspired me to write, and I wrote this (Author's Note) in memory of him. I hope that by doing this his memory may live on longer. He was taken too soon, he had many more minds to inspire. He left behind a widow, and many students who thought of him as a friend. We will miss you. br / /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sorry. If you guys were expecting an update, but I had to do this. I just had to, because he was a wonderful teacher and his memory deserved to be commemorated. I will try and update this week or weekend at the latest. I am already working on the next chapter already have about a page. I just had to do this before I finished it. I am sorry if you felt I wasted your time. I cried wiring this A/N./p  
p style="text-align: center;" I dedicated this to my teacher, who fought a strong, rigorous fight and in the end lost. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" -Rest In Peace Mr. Cavazos!br / we will miss you-/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Love Zen4365/p  
p style="text-align: left;"P.S I will leave you with this:br /"We're gonna die it's just a matter of time, hard times come, good times go. I am either gone in an instant or here to the bitter end, I will never know." -Fall Out Boy./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Can anyone tell me the song?/p 


	11. Chapter 9: I'm sorry Birdie

Warning: Swearing. I don't own Hetalia.

I want to thank you guys who left a comment on the last A/N I posted it really meant a lot to me. Thank You.

* * *

-Matthew's POV-  
My hands and feet were going numb thanks to these stupid ropes being tied too tight. How am I supposed to get out of these. My chest still stings from that damn crop. Every time I move my feet it stings just like when the knife first sliced through my feet. It feels like a stinging heat that burns at the slightest of movement. He may have been able to see me cry, but I am not giving him anymore of his sick satisfaction. I can't even move my neck without the damn collar tightening around my neck. I was starting to fall asleep hoping that the darkness of sleep will take away this hell of a nightmare I have to deal with. I internally laugh at the irony that I had asked my father about leaving the ship to go to mainland for a day...I got more than I bargained for, huh? I wonder what papa is doing now? Does he miss me? Is he even looking for me?

I was about to journey deeper into these thoughts when I heard the wooden door to the cabin creak open. There in the doorway stood a man...boy? With auburn hair and a weird curl on the side, he had caramel eyes. Oh wait this was...ummm...what's-his-name? Felicano! What's he doing here? Felicano was dressed in beige capri's and a white shirt with a black decorative vest. In his hands he held some stuff I couldn't see. He had his eyes on the floor, then he looked up. His caramel eyes widened to the size of saucers, they were filled with horror and shock. Feliciano seemed to be taking in the scene before him.

"I...I...I didn't know..." His voice started to quiver and his eyes filled with water.

"I didn't know G-Gilbert was c-c-capable of doing this." Felicano's voice was softer and quivering.

"It's fine, Felicano. It wasn't too bad." I said and tried to smile through the lie. Of course my body fucking hurt, but Felicano seemed to need to hear that I was okay more than it pained me to say the lie.

Feilicano then seemed to remember what he was supposed to do because the next thing I know he is down on his knees holding my feet. He looks at the bottom of my feet and seems to stifle a gasp. He ran out of the room and left me confused out of my mind. I wasn't alone for long, he then rushed back in with a damp towel.

He gently pressed the towel against my feet. It felt cooling against the cut on my feet and then I could feel stinging and burning sensation. I stifled a scream and a whimper escaped my lips.

"I am sorry, I am sorry, mi dispache! I had to use sea water. It will be the only thing that will disinfect the wound. Mi dispache. Mateo perfavore perdonami!" When I looked into Feliciano's soft caramel eyes, they were filled with guilt. Did he feel guilty for making me whimper in pain?

The white rag was stained crimson with my blood, and it will forever stay crimson.

"So Feliciano, why do you stay here? Where are you from?" I asked, my voice strained with pain as Felicano started to examine the wound more closely.

"Well originally I was from Italy. I lived there with my grandfather, but a couple of years ago my town was overrun by pirates. Their captain killed my grandfather and took my brother and I. They sold us as slaves to pirates. The captain that took us in wasn't a bad guy, he just needed extra ship hands. Since Gilbert and him were friends, when Gilbert took lead of his father's ship and needed some ship hands, my captain gave me to Gilbert. When I first came aboard the ship Captain Gilbert, oh Matthew don't call him Captain Beilschmidt he doesn't like it, but you can call him Captain awesome...anyway where was I? Oh yeah! So when I came aboard the ship Captain Gilbert told me to work with his younger brother Ludwig. We became friends real quick, although he yells at me a lot, I know he loves me. Anyway I stay on the ship because I am loyal to them, they didn't once hurt me. I have seen the way other slaves are treated, and the way that the bandits that took me from home treated my fratello. Oh! speaking of whom, mi fratello is going to be coming on the ship tomorrow! Isn't that exciting?! He is a first mate just like you!" Feliciano's eyes went from happy to sad to excited during his monolouge.

Feliciano seemed to be pretty excited about his 'fratello' coming onto the ship. He is a first mate, eh? Maybe I can talk to him and see what it means to be a ship hand.

Feliciano then took another piece of cloth and rapped it around one of my feet.

"Gah!" I yelled as the pain was reignited in my foot. It felt as it he had jabbed shards of glass into my foot. The pain was unexpected due to the fact that I wasn't paying attention.

"I am sorry! I didn't mean to! I just had to wrap your foot so it wouldn't get infected a-a-and-" Feliciano's eyes started to water.

"It's okay Feliciano. I was just surprised by the pain that's all. So tell me what is a 'fratello'?" I asked, since I honestly didn't know.

"Oh. I am sorry. I must have slipped back into Italian. It is the Italian word for brother." He explained. After he was done, he looked at me.

"We can be friends, can't we Mateo?" Feliciano asks innocently.

"Yeah, we can Feliciano." I said wasn't his fault that I was in this predicament, so why should I blame him for the sins of others?  
Feliciano's eyes went wide with happiness and a grin washed over his face.

He reached up to where my wrists were bound to the wall and untied them. Then he reached down and untied my ankles.  
A wave of pain flashed over my entire body as my feet hit the wooden floor putting all of my body weight on the soles of my feet. I let out an ear piercing scream, as I fell to my knees. Tears streamed down my face as the pain was disappearing from my body.

"I am sorry Mateo I forgot! I will get someone to get you to your bed! I would but I have no upper body strength!" He said quickly as he ran through the door screaming "Ludwig!" throughout the halls of the ship.

That's when I realized...I was fully nude. Stay here and wait for Gilbert or worse Gilbert's younger brother to get here and carry me towards the bed and possibly dress me, or crawl to the bed like a baby and wrap myself in a blanket? Plan B it is then.

I started to crawl, like an infant, on the wooden floor (god knows what has happened on this floor?!) getting wooden splinters in my hands and knees. Every time I moved, some part of my body hurt. The hearing of the wooden floor creaking as I was crawling, desperately trying to get to a blanket. I didn't want anyone to see me nude! When I heard the thumping of foot steps rush towards the door, I crawled as fast as possible. Then the door was pushed open. I gave up, and I collapsed on the floor on my stomach. I couldn't bring myself to turn around. I didn't want to see who it was.

I heard the sound of heavy boots thump across the floor. The person walked across the room and wrapped me in their arms, bridal style. I didn't look up to see who it was, so I just curled deeper into their arms, like a small kitten.

I was so tired, but I noticed something, instead of them taking me to another room, they carried me to a bed, Gilbert's bed to be exact. They gently laid me on the bed. I felt a warm blanket being tossed over me. I curled into the blanket, as if the blanket would save me from the hell I have been tossed in. At the moment that thought crossed my mind more tears seemed to be pouring out of my eyes. This person then took a hold of the collar around my neck and unhooked it. I heard the collar hit the floor. I heard the the boots cross the room again. I grabbed the blanket like it was the only lifeline between me and hell. Some guy just carried me, fully nude, to Gilbert's bed! I am shocked he didn't just tie me up and let Gilbert have his way with me! I was so scared.

After a few minutes when I thought guy had left, I felt pressure on the bed, like someone was in the bed with me. That's when I felt someone snake their arms around my stomach and pull me into their chest and whisper in my ear:

"I am sorry, birdie."

My voice chilled at the sound of _his_ voice. I turned to stare into blood red irises, Gilbert was laying in bed...next to me...I am nude... and his arms around my stomach...why does this have to happen to me?!

"y-you're so-sor-sorry?" I asked to scared and tired to make sense of this situation.

I looked into Gilbert's eyes and saw true and utter guilt.

"For earlier...that was an unawesome thing to do. I shouldn't have...well you know." Gilbert said.

In this lighting he looked almost translucent. His skin pale as snow, his eyes red as a rose. I could feel the muscles of his well-toned chest that were hiding under his shirt against my unclothed back. He looked like an angel like this. He looked nice and peaceful, just lying there, with the look of innocence and guilt in his eyes. He didn't look like the demon that was beating me earlier. He actually looked...God who am I kidding? He looked like a fricken sex god! He looked so sexy. Wait what the hell am I saying?! He fricken cut the bottom of my feet, beat me with a riding crop...but he did apologize...that counts for something right? I don't know anymore.

"Go to sleep, birdie. I am so sorry for hurting you. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you...not even me. We got some people to meet tomorrow. Guten Nacht Vögelchen." Gilbert said, groggily as sleep overcame him.

I was in a state of shock. This was weird. Was he drunk? I looked at him and decided he wasn't drunk, plus when he was talking to me his breath didn't smell of alcohol.

I wanted to speak. Honest I did. I was just too tired. I just snuggled into his chest and let the darkness of sleep take me away. I felt safe in his arms.

God, please tell me I am not falling for this pirate?

-POV Gilbert-  
That morning I awoke to find Matthew snuggled into my chest. He looked like an angel...no he was better than an angel. He was the treasure of the seven seas, was the envy of all angels. Innocence was glowing off of him. His sandy pale blond hair lay delicately against his face and my chest. It took all of my strength to not reach down and kiss him awake, ravish him right there. Instead I got up and off of the bed, the action awoke my sleeping Vögelchen.

He turned to look at me, his violet eyes met my gaze and what I saw in them broke my heart...I saw fear. He feared me.  
I looked at him. He sat up in the bed fully awake now and aware of my actions.

"Its okay, birdie I am not going to hurt you." I said calmly as I walked toward my drawers with clothes in them.  
I pulled out a silk white shirt with brown trousers for him to wear. I placed the clothes, along with some undergarments, on the edge of the bed and walk toward the door. My boots by the door, I swiftly slipped them on.

"I will be right outside Matthew, just knock on the door when you are done." I said as I walked out the door and shut the door behind me.

I hit the back of my head against the wooden wall. I can't believe I scare him! I didn't want to scare him! I just...god I don't know what I want. I want him. I want to protect him. For him to want me? I don't know anymore. God I have only had this kid a couple of weeks! After a few minutes of waiting by the door I heard a soft almost nonexistent knock on the door.

I gently opened the door to find him sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked so...so...so adorable. He looked down at the floor and innocence was pouring out of him. He also found a hair-tie somewhere and tied his medium pale-blond hair back into a small pony tail with one stubborn curl sticking out of his head. He just looked adorable. I rushed past him and saw a small black leather collar on the floor beside the bed. I gently picked it up without making a sound. I hate what I am about to do.

"Birdie, I am sorry. I am sorry for yesterday, for everything. I am sorry for beating you, for cutting the bottom of your feet, I was just angry, but that is not an excuse. Can you even walk on your feet? Ludwig has some herbs that help with pain. I will get you some. I am sorry for what I am about to do. I have to put your collar back on you. Captain Carriedo is coming onto the ship and I need him to know you are my first mate. The collar symbolizes that. I am sorry birdie!" I said, pretty much begging for forgiveness with my eyes.

"It's okay Captain. Can I please take you up on that offer for the herbs after you put the...the collar back on me?" He asked meekly and innocently.

"Of course, birdie. I will bring you the herbs as soon as I am done with this collar stuff. Please call me Gilbert or Gil." I said jumping for joy on the inside but staying calm and awesome on the outside (or at least trying too).

I gently took the collar in my hands and walked towards birdie. He looked into my eyes as I tied the back of the collar and made sure that it wasn't too tight that he couldn't breathe. He looked into my eyes and I saw sadness and shame.

I gently caressed his face as I told him:  
"Thank you. For letting me put the collar on. There is nothing to be ashamed of Mattie. I had to put it on one way or another. I don't want anyone to take what is mine." I told him softly. I then did something I never thought I would do. I gently pressed my lips to his. I felt electricity surge through me. I was shocked at my actions and pulled away as quickly as I had kissed him.

I then walked away not hearing his response as I rushed to the navigation room to ask Ludwig for herbs.

I then realized I really did love my Birdie.

To be continued in the next chapter...

* * *

A/N:

I don't have much time. Okay I really hope you guys liked the chapter. My internet has been going in and out and that is why the chapter is so late! I am soooooooooooo sorry. After this week I should be able to update more frequently. I have more ideas...it's just been hectic lately. Anyone ready for summer? I know I am. I won't be able to update this coming weekend because I am moving into an apartment, but the following week I should update. I will have reliable internet! Yay. Well good night! I really hope you guys like the chapter. Leave a review!

Love Zen4365!


	12. Chapter 10: New people

Warning: Suggestive themes...A LOT of swearing... and new characters! Enjoy. I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

-Matthew's POV-

DID HE JUST KISS ME?! What the hell did I just let Beilshmidt do?! Did-did-did I just let him put a collar on me? I let him KISS me? What the absolute fuck is wrong with me? I have no words for myself. I should have fought him.

Who is Captain Carriedo? My feet still ache. Bad. I must have wanted the herbs. That has to be the reason why I let Captain Beilshmidt put the goddamn collar on me again. Although this collar felt different. It didn't feel metallic like before. It felt like leather. That's when I realized there was something glimmering on the wooden floor by the bed. I looked at it. If I could walk, I would have walked across the floor to pick up the silver looking object and examined it, but since I could not I just stared at it. I realized what it was. It was a metal collar, it was not as wide as the one I was wearing right now. That's when I realized something…the small metallic looking collar on the floor was a part of the collar I am wearing now. It went under the leather collar! Did Gilbert take that off on purpose? Or did it happen to fall off last night and Gilbert forgot to attach it back on? If he didn't forget, why the hell did he not put it on me?

I am still freaked that he kissed me. Maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me. If it was…what the absolute hell is wrong with me? How could I want my kidnapped to kiss me? How come I was sad when it stopped?

-Gilbert's POV-

My lips were still surging with electricity as I ran to my brother's quarters the minute I shut the door. (I knocked this time not wanting a repeat of last time…I learned my lesson…knock.) Ludwig opened the door, he looked very annoyed. Maybe it's because the sun is just coming up.

"This ship better be heading towards an iceberg or is currently sinking. Why the hell did you wake me?"

I look behind him to see a sleeping and half naked Feliciano spread out on Ludwig's bed. Feliciano was sound asleep, I swear nothing could wake the boy. We could be attacked by fucking canons and he wouldn't even flinch, let alone bat an eye!

"I need some of those numbing herbs. You know…the ones that you used on Feli when he first came on the ship and was beaten badly. The ones that took his pain away." I said/whispered to Ludwig. Not wanting to wake the whole ship.

"Well I don't have much of the herb. Hold on a bit." Ludwig groggily said.

He then slammed the door in my face. I swear if he goes back to sleep…knocking be damned I am going to barge in there and knock some sense into him. He is my younger brother, (although I will knock some sense into him as politely as possible because…well have you seen the size of him?) To my surprise after hearing a few thuds, the door creaked open. Ludwig handed me a vial of some sort of jelly-like substance.

"The herb has a light numbing substance. I don't know if it will do much to take the pain away. The only reason it worked on Feliciano is because he believed that it would take all of his pain away. But I am sure Matthew is in much pain and any sort of relief is better than anything." Ludwig said.

"Guten Nacht, brother." Ludwig said before he disappeared into the confines of his own home.

So Ludwig used the placebo effect on Feli. Yeah …that's believable. I just hope that Ludwig is right and it will help Matthew.

-Matthew's POV-

I waited for Gilbert in the cabin. It was not like I could go anywhere. Every time my feet swayed or I moved my feet just a little bit, hot flash of pain danced across my nerves. I was about to attempt to get up, when the wooden door opened. The albino stood there with a grin across his face.

"Great new Birdie! Ludwig had some of the herb left!"

He held up a small vile of some sort of jelly-like clear substance. He walked toward me, and kneeled down on the floor. He uncapped the vile and put the jelly-like substance on his fingers. He then grabbed one of my ankles and then looked at me.

"I don't know if this will sting or not."

I felt him liberally spread the cool get on my cut foot. The gel stung a bit, but nothing I couldn't handle, then I felt my feet numb for a bit. The pain seem to dissipate. Gil did the same thing to my other foot. He gently wrapped both of my feet with gauze.

After he was done he looked at me, his face all flustered. He looked kind of…hot.

"I am really sorry, Birdie. I am just a little….I am…." He paused and looked at me.

"Stop looking at me with those…those adorable…eyes…awwww fuck!" He then lunged at me.

His lips met mine and sparks had to have flown. I was on cloud nine. The kiss was sloppy and rushed at first, then it became soft. My lips seemed to mold to his. All of a sudden, I wanted him closer…I wanted more…of him. It seemed he wanted the same. He laid me down on the bed and his tongue begged for entrance as he licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and his tongue explored my mouth, in turn, my tongue explored his mouth. Not really knowing what I was doing, I just sorta let Gil lead.

We separated only for pesky oxygen.

"You…stole my…first kiss." I said gasping for breath, after the make-out session.

"Well pirates are known for taking what they want. Right now I want you. I always want you." Gilbert said in a husky, low voice. Damn he looked so sexy right now.

Okay I have officially lost it. I know I have. I realized…I am taken with this pirate!

-Gilbert's POV-

I felt like I was in heaven. I was just making out with Matthew! And he let me! He didn't fight back. I wanted to ravish him right there. I wanted him to moan my name, hell I wanted him to scream my name. I wanted to leave my mark on him. I wanted to make him mine, and mine alone. I never want to let him go.

I held him in my arms as we laid on the bed. I wasn't sure if I should take him or not. That's when I felt the boat stop rocking. We are docked. 'Damn Antonio! I don't want to meet him today!I want to stay with Mattie!' I thought to myself. Yes I was whining like a child, but I don't care.

I gently pulled my arm away from Matthew.

"I promise liebling we will continue this later. Right now we have to meet some new people. You can walk barefoot if you don't feel like putting shoes on. Come on." (Darling) I told Matthew as I pulled him to his feet.

-Matthew's POV-

I wished that we could have stayed on that bed forever. But maybe some fresh air will clear my head and help me think. Yeah. Like I probably only thought Gilbert was cute (fucking hot) because he is the only person I saw other than Feliciano. Or how I think I am in love with him, that's only because he is the only person I have seen….right?

We ran up on deck. I saw Feliciano there with Ludwig. Feliciano was talking to some guy, he wore pale brown capris and a white shirt. He looked a lot like Feli, except his hair was a shade darker than Feli's.

Feliciano saw me.

"Matthew!" He screamed as he ran toward me and pulled me from Gilbert's grasp. He then introduced me to the man he was talking to.

"This is mi fratello, Romano! We are twins!" He told me. Well that explained a lot. So there is another bundle of joy running around here?

"Hi Romano." I said meekly.

"So your Potato Bastard number 2's bitch, huh?" Romano asked me.

To be completely honest I was taken aback. Feliciano never cussed and seemed to be a bundle of joy. Romano seems to be the complete opposite.

"Excuse me?" I ask just as meekly as when I asked him for his name.

"Fratello! Don't use such language. He is Gilbert's friend!" Feliciano said to his brother, with his innocent grin on his face.

"Feli he is a slave, just like me!" Romano screamed out to Feli, with annoyance laced in his voice.

"Oh! There is Luddy!" Feliciano said as he skipped away.

"No, Feli I wasn't done talking to-aww fuck it. Damn you Potato Bastard!" Romano yelled as Feli skipped towards Ludwig, leaving me behind with his irritated brother.

"You're a slave?" I asked my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Yes. I have been for about 6 fucking years. It is not a happy story." Romano said with a scowl on his face.

"I wouldn't mind hearing it." I said.

Romano looked at me, confusion in his face. He wore a look that said 'you-know-this-is-when-people-walk-away' look.

"Okay. Well it started 6 years ago…."

-Gilbert's POV-

I ran up to Antonio. His brown hair held back in a small pony tail and his black gold laced hat on his head. He had his black pants, and red embroidered shirt.

"Antonio!" I screamed at him as I gave him a quick hug.

Antonio hadn't changed in the slightest. Still had his eccentric green eyes, messy brown hair. Still the feared captain of all the seas.

"Hello amigo. What have you been up to?" He asked, you could hear his Spanish accent/

"Nothing much." I said.

"So why did you want to meet me?" I asked.

"Well I needed to know if you had my back if I go to war against that maldito pirata británico. And to inform you of Francis's son's disappearance. We may be at war because of that. Francis is distraught and is going mad looking for his son. The boy was taken by that bastardo pirata británico." (Damn British pirate; British bastard pirate) Antonio told me.

He then looked behind me…I guess looking for his mate.

"Of course I have your back. I won't let that ficken britischer pirat get away from taking Francis's son." (Fucking British pirate) I told Antonio seriously. Then noticing he was still looking for Lovi.

"Hey are you looking for your feisty little Italian?" I asked smirking at him. Then I noticed that his green eyes widen.

"Mi amigo, who is that with Lovino?" He asked. I turned to see Lovino and Matthew sitting on the deck talking.

"That's Matthew, he is my first mate." I told Antonio.

Antonio looked at me, all sense of playfulness flew out the door. Whatever he was about to say was serious.

"Gilbert we need to talk…privately…now." He told me.

I quickly led him to my quarters. I sat at my desk and he sat on a chair. He stared at me for a few seconds.

"There is something you should know about Matthew." Antonio said, his words drenched in seriousness.

To be continued in the next chapter…..

* * *

I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I didn't mean to disappear for a month. I just really had to focus on school. I promise more updates. I have no summer school, so I can update. I ended up getting an instagram...I promised myself that I would never have social media...well when I got this account that promise was broken. I didn't forget about this story I just really didn't want to go to summer school for physics, and I don't have to! So I am going to be updating I promise. I am so sorry if this chapter sucks at the end. I didn't mean for it to seem rushed, it just came out like that. I am also sorry if the kissing scene is totally unrealistic. I have never kissed anyone so I wouldn't know how to kiss or what it feels like. lol. I promise more updates soon. Hope you like the story though. Happy summer for those of you on break. Again I apologize for the long wait. I will update this weekend.


	13. Chapter 11: Do you know who he is?

Warning: Swearing, and Romano.

Sorry if Romano acts a little OOC.

Read the A/N please.

* * *

-Gilbert's POV-

I looked at Antonio, he looked uncharacteristically serious.

"Mi amigo, do you know who Matthew is?" He asked me, seriousness laced his voice.

"Well no duh?! Birdie is my awesome first mate! He is…he is…" before I could awesomely continue, the look in Antonio's emerald green eyes told me that what I was saying was not the answer he was looking for.

"What's with that look, Toni?" I asked confused.

Antonio took a deep breath and said:

"Matthew is Francis's son. His _missing _son. How did you get him?" Antonio asked, in a voice that was somewhat confused and somewhat pissed.

"Do you have any idea how much Francis cries, sobbing about how he lost his treasure? How he let both of them go? Romano can tell you, because he has been with me, Francis needs his son. Why on all the seven seas do _you_ have him?!" Antonio stood up looking down at me, piercing emerald green eyes staring straight into my eyes.

I looked straight into my best friend's eyes. I knew that the one thing that pissed him off the most is to see his loved ones upset, and Francis had (apparently) been inconsolable for months. So I know that Antonio was beyond pissed. The next words I said did not help my case:

"I bought him." I told Antonio, guilt filling my voice.

"Ay amigo! _Why? _More importantly _who?_ Did you buy Matthew from?!" Antonio asked.

"Arthur. My father wrote me about 3 weeks before I bought Matthew. He told me to sail to some port that he had gotten me a mate. Toni, you know I hate the idea of the whole first mate thing! I didn't even know that Vater had bought Matthew from Arthur until I saw the ship. I swear I just got him and left. I didn't intentionally buy Matthew from Arthur! I didn't even know Matthew was Francis's son! You gotta believe me, Toni!" I pleaded with Antonio. A pissed off Spanish-pirate, captain of the feared Spanish armada, could mean my head!

Antonio stared at the ground, I could tell he was fighting with himself.

Finally his shoulders slumped forward, he let out an audible sigh and looked at me.

"You have to give Matthew back to his papa, Gilbert." He said with no emotion in his voice.

My heart stilled for a few seconds. _Give birdie back?_ I felt as if Antonio took my heart and impaled it on his sword. If birdie went back with Francis, I would never be able to see him again. I would never be able to see his wonderful blueish-purple eyes in the morning. I won't see the smile that would light up my world every day. I won't be able to hold him in my arms. Without him my world would be dark. I won't be able to claim him as my…my mate…my best friend…my lover…my world. I needed him. I needed to show him how much I needed him. All I did was hurt him. I need to make up for that.

"I can't do that." I said, my voice surprisingly on the verge of tears.

"HOW CAN YOU KEEP FRANCIS'S SON FROM HIM?! HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT NOT GIVING BACK MATTHEW-" Antonio was yelling, but I cut him off, by yelling:

"IT'S NOT THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT FRANCIS! IT'S JUST…I LOVE MATTHEW! I CAN'T LOSE HIM!" I just admitted to loving Matthew out loud.

"I can't lose him Toni. He is so sweet and kind, he cares about others and doesn't care about what happens to him. He also is feisty and isn't afraid to put up a fight, if need be. His simile is one that all the gold in the world can't compare to." I knew I was being a sap, but…I don't know what's happening to me.

"Mi amigo, he is your best friend's son. You need to give him back." Antonio said, solemnly.

"I know. It's the right thing and shit like that." I said, angrily at the situation I have been thrown into.

"You got it bad, huh amigo?" Antonio said, his smile returning to his face.

"Tell you what, I will write Francis and we can all meet at a port. We can tell him the situation and take it from there. What do you say gilbert?" Antonio said, optimism laced his voice.

"Aye." I said. Maybe Francis will be reasonable.

-Matthew POV-

"6 years ago, Feliciano and I were about 16, we lived in a small Italian seaside town. The town never really worried about pirates or slave ships, because they didn't travel that far. The port the town had was usually just trading merchant ships. One day a huge ship docked, and it really came out of nowhere. Immediately everyone in the town knew it wasn't a merchant ship, they were off schedule. Next thing we know damn pirate bastards went on a rampage through the town. Pillaging all the stores, raping most of the woman, taking the younger people. Our grandfather, rest in peace nono, tried to keep the pirates from mi and mi fratello. It didn't help. They broke into our bakery and took mi fratello first, idiota thought he could talk to the pirates and make them go away. I stood up when the pirates had my brother. My grandfather tried to get us away from the pirates. They dragged us aboard their ship. As the ship started to sail away, the rest of the people in the town were assassinated in front of our eyes. I told mi fratello to close his eyes and I covered his ears. Sadly I saw everything. I think the worst thing was seeing my grandfather being brutally stabbed to death. I looked into his eyes as he passed. Sorry Matthew, you must think I suck and a soft bastard." Romano was saying as his eyes seemed to have watered, and his voice shook.

"No it's fine Romano, you can keep going, if you want of course." I said, trying to be somewhat supportive. Romano needed a friend. He seemed like a cool person, his past may be painted red and he may seem like a grouch, but he seemed to have a soft side.

"Well most of the first ship ride we were knocked out. Many people died on the journey to wherever we were going. Some of the pirates got bored, and if you were unlucky enough you became their plaything. They tried to get my brother, by saying they would give him extra rations if he went to go play with them. Mi fratello is too innocent to know what they were really insinuating. I used to tell him, I would go and play with them and give him the extra rations. Well play we did. I don't want to talk about that part. Of course they didn't give me anything other than bruises. I gave Feli my rations and told him they were the extra rations. He was happy. As how I ended up with Antonio and he ended up here…well Antonio saw me out of breath and in my cage on one of the slave ships after one of my play sessions with the captain of the slave ship. He looked at me and promised to get me out of there. I told him I didn't care, to take my brother instead. Antonio was looking for some help on his ship. He took both my brother and I. Well….Antonio and I sorta…fell in love. He protected me, he cares form me, I know he won't let anything hurt me, and when he was going to give my brother to one of his friends…he let me interrogate the friends he wanted to give mi fratello to!" Romano said with a smirk on his face.

I wanted to laugh so bad at the thought of Gilbert being interrogated by Romano. Romano just got 200 times more awesome. Mon dieu I have been hanging around Gil too much.

"Never tell potato-bastard or potato-bastard two this, but if Feli can't be free or be protected by me, I am glad he is with them. They never once beat him, or raped him. Never as so much as lifted a hand to them. They are somewhat good people. If you tell them you're dead, Matthew!" Romano said with a dead serious expression on his face. I believed him. I still really wanted to go AWWWWWWWW. Of course I didn't.

"So Matthew what's your full name?" Romano asked, seeming to want to keep the conversation going.

"Matthew Williams-Bonnefoy" I said, smiling.

Romano's eyes seemed to widen.

"YOU'RE FRANCIS'S SON! WHERE IS THAT DAMN POTATO BASTARD NUMBER 2?! NO WAIT! WHERE IS THAT DAMN TOMATO BASTARD?! ANTONIO YOUR ASSHOLE OF A FRIEND HAS SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" Romano seemed to yell for the whole sea to hear as he marched around the ship yelling for Antonio. Or as he put it "Damn tomato bastard."

To be continued in the next chapter….

* * *

A/N: Sorry for being an asshole and didn't update for a really long time. Remember how I told you guys that I didn't have summer school? Well the school called me and said "hey if you don't want to retake Spanish 2 next year you can go to summer school." So of course I said yes. I went to summer school for a week (I passed!). Then I got horrible writers block, but now I know what to do for the rest of the story. YAYYYYYY! Then MY INTERNET WENT OUT! I had this chapter written for about a week, I wasn't able to post it. I am so sorry. I am so technologically impaired that I didn't realize that the modem on my internet was turned off and that's why I didn't have internet. ALL I HAD TO DO WAS PRESS A STUPID BUTTON AND BOOM...INTERNET. I was so mad and happy. So happy I have internet. So mad that I could have had internet a long time ago. Thank you all for reviewing this story and following and sticking with this story. I am so sorry for making you wait. I am sorry if my descriptions suck, I need to get better at that. Hey if you guys can (I know this is stupid) but follow me on instagram. Yeah I blame my friend for getting me into instagram (hetalian_maple_lover_16). But I like my writing more tbh. Again I am so sorry for disappearing. I will try and post before the fourth of july but idk if I will. I hope so. Any ways HAPPY CANADA DAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CANADA! it's July 1!

in case if I don't post before the fourth of July. HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA! hope you guys have a great fourth of July!

Please Review...I don't know how to improve if you guys don't review.

Goodnight people. Thanks for reading this loooooonnnnngggg A/N, and love you guys for sticking by my story and actually reading my writing. sorry for the wait I hope this is the last time this happens.

-Zen4365


	14. Chapter 12: Matthew's confession

Warning: Swearing...possible fluff...and Romano. Lol. **Please Read the A/N!**

* * *

-Gilbert's POV-

One minute I was talking to Antonio and the next I was being pushed on the ground by his feisty little Italian demanding "answers" as he put it. As much as I hate to admit it Romano is strong, not as strong as the awesome me, but if I had hurt Romano in any way, shape, or form, Antonio would have my ass. So I just laid there and took all of the profanities and punches that Romano threw at me. I totally could have taken Romano, but….he was my best friend's boyfriend…if I so much as lifted a hand to Romano or Feliciano I have become an enemy to the Spanish Armada. I didn't really want that. It's better to see a happy Antonio, because with a mad Antonio…well let's just say that even Romano doesn't mess with an angry Toni.

It took Ludwig, Matthew, and Antonio to pry Romano off of me (along with Feliciano screaming and begging for his brother to stop hurting me).

"Okay potato bastard I want to know why the fucking hell you have Matthew?!" Romano finally shouted after being pried off of me.

After explaining to everyone…yes even Matthew… the situation (excluding the part about me loving him), and that we were all going to talk to Francis, Romano finally stopped trying to murder me.

The entire explanation I could not look Matthew in the eyes. When I finally did Matthew…oh god…he looked so happy. How could I hurt him by keeping him from his 'papa'?

The answer was simple…I couldn't.

I decided then, that if Matthew really wanted to go with Francis…I wouldn't stop him. Even if it killed me inside.

-Matthew's POV-

Gilbert knew my father! This is wonderful news! I get to go home!

I get to go home…

That means no more Gilbert.

I will never see Gilbert again.

Wait, why do I care. HE BOUGHT ME!

He did save me from Arthur…..but he beat me himself….he was concerned for my well-being…but who's to say he won't beat me again?

Damnit! I finally have a shot to go home and now I don't want to! Ughhhhhh this is all so confusing and it's making me feel like a girl!

After everyone went to bed I walked across the deck to Gilbert's quarters. As I opened the door I saw Gilbert standing there, about to put on a shirt when he turned to look at me. I felt blood immediately rush to my face….and other places. I mean come on…he looked like a god and the way the moonlight hit his pale well-toned chest would make anyone melt. He looked like he was sculpted by the most finest of artists….wait no that's not right…because no artist could have sculpted a more beautiful and perfect body as the one and only Captain Gilbert Beilshmidt. Man that did sound corny, but the way that Gilbert looked in that moment was so perfect and…dare I say it….sexy. He didn't look like the blood thirsty pirate I antagonized him to be. His cherry-red eyes laid on my eyes.

"Hey birdie." He said in a normal voice as if he wasn't standing there half-naked making my heart beat in my ears.

"W-w-we need t-to talk." I said, stupidly trying not to stutter.

He quickly put on the white puffy shirt and turned to look at me. He sat on his bed and gestured for me to come sit next to him.

I quickly walked across the room and sat next to him.

"So what do you want to talk about, birdie?" he asked me flashing that award winning smile.

I looked into his eyes and stared at him. His silverish-white hair that was so beautiful, he was unusual to society. I wonder if his albinism is the reason he stays out at sea and doesn't dock very often. Focus Matthew focus!

"I-I-I really l-l-l-like you." I said stuttering, blushing at what I just said.

You know what screw this! I know that if he rejects me I am going to probably lose my mind…but if I am going to tell him I have a crush on him….I am going to do this right.

"The first time we met, you saved me from getting beaten by Arthur. Then I found out I was going to become your _personal_ slave. I dreaded the damn idea from the start. I didn't want to be your slave. That's why I ran the first chance I got. Then you…you…beat me. You cut my feet! You whipped my back…my body." Gilbert seemed to flinch when I mentioned my beating

"But you healed my wounds. Then you kissed me. I am so confused I don't know what to think. I just know that…I am so happy to be going home to papa…you don't know how overjoyed I am to see my papa again…I am so glad you're letting me see him…but I also know that I am going to feel empty without you. I don't know what to do. I am going to miss you. I really think…I really like you and more than a friend. I know I like you more than a slave should like a master. And I just-" I stopped because I ran out of words to say. So I finished with my actions.

You know what they say actions speak louder than words.

I reached up and pressed my soft lips against his. He immediately melted into the kiss and started licking my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I obliged and opened my mouth. His tongue seemed to explore my mouth, as I did the same to him. He laid me down on his bed, his mouth moved down my neck as he started to leave his love bites. He stopped and stared at me.

"Birdie…Matthew…I love you. Matthew Williams-Bonnefoy I love you. If you want to leave with your father…no matter how much it pains me…your free to leave with him I won't stop you. If you want to stay here with me…you won't be a slave. I will grant you the freedom you so rightly deserve, and you can stay on my ship forever. I don't care how it looks to others. I love you. I really love you. Ich liebe dich, birdie!"

He started to kiss me again, gently. When we separated for breath I told him.

"Je t'aime ... Gilbert''

I guess he knew what that meant because he held me down as he straddled my waist. He started to pry open my shirt and lay more love bites. His hot mouth, sucking, biting, all over my cool bare chest. My chest seemed to be a canvas he was painting with his mouth. I couldn't stop myself from moaning in pleasure. Wait…wait we can't do this. We can't do this not now!

"Gilbert! Wait we can't do this…not right now. What will my papa think when he sees these marks. He might think they are bruises and not love marks!" I said, heat rushing to my face.

"Can we just wait a little while longer?" I asked him hoping he will say yes.

I didn't want to take it any further that night. He looked at me, and he seemed to understand.

He slowly got off of my waist and he seemed disappointed. He looked at me and said:

"Mattie, I promise we can wait as long as you want. Although I think maybe you should sleep in the servants' quarters, it's really only just you and Feli tonight anyway, and I honestly don't know if I can control myself if you sleep next to me" He said with a hungry look in his eyes.

I blushed at what he was saying to me.

"What, birdie? Did I make you blush? I seem to do that a lot, huh? Come on, I will show you to the servants' quarters." Gilbert said, as he stood up, holding out his hand to me. I took his hand and stood up beside him.

We both walked out across the deck, the moonlight glistening above us. It seemed to be like a scene in one of those ghastly romance novels papa kept in his library. Everything seemed to be so perfect. The waves gently rocked the boat, the breeze was gentle, not too cold, but enough to blow back Gilbert's hair. I wish we could have just sat down on the deck, Gilbert held me in his arms and I would fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

Damn, I really have been reading too much of papa's books!

Life is not a novel. We walked across the deck and took some turns here and there, and all too soon we were in front of a door. Gilbert opened the door to a room that had about ten beds, all neatly made, except for a bed in the corner which I am guessing is Feliciano's (just a hunch).

"Most of the other crew are out and about on the town and will probably stay at an inn somewhere, and it seems Feli is going to be bunking with my brother tonight. I apologize for any noise they make in advance." Gilbert said casually.

Of course, me being…well me, I blushed at what he was insinuating.

"Kesesesese, see I made you blush again." Gilbert said with a wild smirk.

"Goodnight, birdie. I will see you tomorrow, and you will see the awesome me and your father, everything is going to be fine birdie. Ich liebe dich, Matthew." Gilbert told me as he kissed me softly and sweetly on the lips, before leaving back to his quarters.

I settled down in one of the beds, and closed my eyes to fall asleep. Little did I know I wouldn't sleep for long.

To be continued in the next chapter…..

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Okay please don't hate me everyone, but I am not going to be able to update until Monday or Tuesday. I am so sorry I have been really busy lately. I just took driver's ed (passed it! yayy!), but now I am going with my dad on vacation. If I was going with my mom I would totally update, but it's with my dad and he doesn't trust me with computers for some odd reason. I hope you can all forgive me. I want to thank all of my dedicated readers for reading this long note and for reading with this story. Sorry I ended this chapter (of course there will be more chapters!) on a cliffhanger, originally this is not where the chapter was supposed to end...but I really need sleep because I have to wake up super early this morning...so yeah. Goodnight everyone (or good morning depending on when you are reading this)! Thank you for taking your time to read this...please review. This story is about to get a bit more interesting...I (hope) promise. Lol. Thank you.

-Zen4365


	15. Chapter 13: Not Again!

**Warning: Swearing.**

* * *

-Matthew's POV-

I awoke at the sound of the door creek open. The room was pitch black, I just figured that Feliciano was coming back from being with Ludwig. I closed my eyes and let sleep come for me once more.

As I heard the thump-thump-thump of boots on the wooden floor, I realized something. One: the footsteps were not going toward Feli's bed, and Two: Feliciano wasn't wearing boots today.

_Okay relax Matthew, it is probably just another member of the crew heading to bed after a long night of partying. _

"Wake up, lass" A mysterious voice whispered in my ear.

I awoke with a gasp and stared into olive green eyes. All I could think of was screaming. I was about to scream when a small cloth was placed over my mouth and nose. I thrashed around and tried not to breath in whatever was in the cloth, but it was no use. I eventually needed to breathe and darkness immediately started to take over my vision.

The last thing I saw before my I lost my consciousness was my captor's vibrant red choppy hair.

-Gilbert's POV-

The damn sunlight was coming in through the small window above my bed. It's morning…..Wait it's morning! I can go see birdie! But….today's the day I am either going to be able to be with birdie or die by Francis's sword.

I but on some pants and a shirt and ran out of my door. I accidentally ran into Romano on the way over to the servant's quarters, and was responded with a:

"Watch where you're going, potato bastard two!" from Romano. Antonio was laughing his Spanish ass off at Romano getting all mad.

"Sorry Romano, I gotta go see birdie!" I yelled back at him with a happy smile on my face.

When I got to the servant's quarters I busted open the door.

"Rise and shine birdie! Come on get up!" I yelled as I walked through the door.

I looked around the room and ran to where birdie's bed was.

"Oh Birdie! Wake up!" I saw him still sleeping under his green blanket. He didn't even budge!

"Okay birdie! I guess we have to do this the hard way!" I said as I grabbed the end of the warm blanket and pulled the blanket away from birdie. Just to see pillows. His glasses were still on the nightstand next to the bed. He couldn't see without his glasses. Where's birdie?

I half expected him to scare me. But he never did.

Antonio and Romano came in the quarters.

"Where's Matthew, potato bastard two?" Romano asked.

"I don't know." I said. Immediately they went looking around the ship for Matthew. I just stood there in shock.

My birdie….what did you get yourself into now?

-Matthew's POV-

I felt freezing cold water dumped on my head. I quickly opened up my eyes. Everything seemed blurry. I could feel my arms, once again, tied but this time above my head. My feed were bound together as well. I shook my head, and I realized that my mouth was gagged with some sort of cloth, that was now soaked in water. I was shaking, the water felt like melted ice on my bare body. I didn't have a shirt but I did have my pants.

"Looks like the lads awake. Great." The mysterious voice from yesterday spoke once more. As I looked up to see the same man hold the bucket of water he poured on my head. He was smoking a cigar and his hair was red. That's all I could see in the room that hardly had any light.

"So you're the bastard child of Francis and Joan. Perfect." He said.

"mmmmhph mmmph mmmmph mmmmmmmmmmph!" I said. Trying to ask who he was and why was I taken, completely forgetting about the gag in my mouth.

"Well lass I am going to sell you, and this time no one will ever find you. Not even you're precious Gilbert." He said.

All of a sudden I felt a burning sensation on my neck. It felt like fire was on my skin!

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmphhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed into the gag. That's when I realized that this guy whoever he is put out his cigar on my neck! Who the fuck was this dude?! Tears were running down my face as I saw him get up and leave out of the closest door without another word.

I wanted to scream for help but I knew it was useless! Damnit I was so close to seeing papa! To...to being with Gilbert! Now I am never going to see anyone again!

Why does this keep happening to me?

Gil...wherever you are...I hope you never forget me.

I...I love you Gil. I always will.

To be continued in the next chapter…..

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay I am so sorry that this is so short. This was all I could write on my trip and I just figured I would post this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be a longer chapter. Thank you for all the people who actually read my authors note and who actually read this story. I am sorry I am slow at updating! Thank you for the people who review! I love it when I get feedback from you guys! I really am sorry this is a short chapter Again the next chapter will be longer. Thank you for everyone who reads this story! This is my first fanfiction and officially the longest story I have ever written! Please review!Please! I will hopefully update later this week, I am going on vacation again this weekend so if I don't update this Friday I will update next Wednesday. I am going to see fall out boy...so yeah... Love ya guys!

-Love Zen4365!


	16. Chapter 14: Be my escape

**Warning: swearing and OOC-ness**

(In this chapter:

**if the words are bold and underlined it means POV change**

_If the words are italicized it means thoughts _)

* * *

***Matthew's POV***

"Well…Matthew it seems we have a buyer. The man lives far from your father. This time there will be no chance of you getting back to your precious papa." My captor said. I don't know anything about this guy. All I know of him is his vibrant red hair, forest green eyes, and he had a slight accent…I just can't place it. I was chained to a wall, unable to move, my mouth still gagged by some sort of cloth, which muffled any sort of response I could have had. I have been stuck here for days now.

The cold and unforgiving metal that bind my wrists to the brick wall behind me proved that whether I got out of this alive or not, I would never be the same. I have been kidnapped twice! The first time was torture, then I was given to Gilbert and I could somewhat hope again, but now…I don't even think Gilbert can find me…let alone papa.

I will always have this knowledge of servitude. My life had changed the minute that Captain Kirkland kidnapped me, but for some reason there was some sort of hope that my life would be okay, that I would see papa again. Then Gilbert took me in as aa servant and things were different….I knew my life had changed with him…but whether for better or worse was still being determined. I will now never know if life with Gilbert would have been better than the sheltered life I lived with papa. I will never know how I would have felt being Gilberts…friend…lover…and everything in between. There was hope when I was with Gilbert…hope that everything would work itself out….hope that papa would find me….hope that everything would be a happy ending. That hope…that feeling…it is no longer there…not with me being here. That hope is gone to me.

"Oi! Lad! Did you hear what I just told your sorry arse?!" My captor shouted right before I felt a quick flash of pain across my face followed by the sound of flesh meeting flesh. I cried out in pain and tried to nod yes but he knew I was lying and another flash of pain danced across my face.

"I said that to get you ready for your new master…he wants to make sure that the world knows that you are his and that you know what you are to him…something a little more permanent than a collar. Something that your former master would never have the balls to do. I will take great pleasure into branding your new status on your pathetic, measly, weak body." My captor said with a smirk embedded in his voice.

"You just sit there lad. Be a good boy. I will be right back." His voice laced with fake sympathy. His heavy footsteps haunted my ears as he left to get the dreaded instrument that will seal my fate.

My wrists were aching from the metal chains, my poor arms, the dull ache that had started to form on my arms had long passed and was now a lingering, constant pain, and what's worse than that is the fact that I am going to be branded! I have a feeling the pain of the cigar on my skin is going to be nothing compared to being branded. The pain…that's all I fell now is pain. I long gave up hope on anyone saving me from the horrible inevitable. There was no escaping my future. I was going to be some random persons slave.

I hear the heavy footsteps returning…my heartbeats quickens….why can't I just die?

***Gilbert's POV***

My Matthew, my little bird, he was in my life for a very short period of time, yet he changed it, and now, like the little bird he is, he flew away again. He has been missing for two weeks. TWO WEEKS! Who knows the horrible torture that he has had to endure at the hands of some sort of low life scum who has dared to piss off some of the most feared pirates of the seven seas?! My little birdie…why did you fly from me?

I saw my blond haired friend again…only to have him try and kick my ass for losing his son once more. Francis has been distraught since he joined up with Antonio and I. He is beyond pissed that his son got stolen off of my ship….I was going to remind him that the awesome me wasn't the first to lose him…but somehow that seemed really mean.

Antonio said that he went to the small seaside villa to try and find anyone who had seen anything suspicious the night of Matthew's disappearance. Romano is trying to calm down Feliciano, who is freaking out about losing a friend. Ludwig has been analyzing maps to see if there are any other locations that this bastard could have stopped at. Francis is still moping around the ship. I have been trying to talk to him, but every time I get close to him he pulls out his sword and says "I wouldn't recommend you coming any closer, Mon ami."

That's usually enough for me to back off. I know Francis is somewhat lenient about things, but when it comes to his family…all bets are off.

I just want Matthew back. Oh birdie! Where the hell are you?!

***Matthew's POV***

I heard the footsteps…I heard my fate.

As he opened the door of the dimly lit room I saw the sadistic smirk on his face. His footsteps were thick and heavy walking across the room. I saw the brand nest to him…the end glowing a bright yellow, it just got out of the fire. As he walks closer to me, time seems to slow. Soon he is standing in front of me.

"This will hurt, lad. I am just glad you have the gag." He said as he lifted the brand to my chest.

I was trying my best to struggle…to somehow break the metal binds. But it was no use. Too soon I felt a white hot pain being pressed into my skin. The pain was unbearable. Tears freely flowed down my face. My screams of agony were muffled by the damn gag! The pain…something so excruciating, it is impossible to put into words. The pain was bad….the seconds felt like days. My skin felt like it was being melted and taken with the brand. Until finally after a few seconds the brand was taken off of me. It made a perfect 'S'

"Now just four more letters." My captor said.

If I could beg for mercy, I would. But there was nothing to do but sit there and take it.

*Four more letters of burning agony done to Matthew later*

"There you go lad. All branded." He said with a smirk.

"I will come back with food…slave." He said as he walked out of the room with the final brand.

Pain….that was all I knew at this moment. The brand spelt the word slave perfectly across my chest.

All I could think as tears were still flowing down my face and my chest still burning was

_Gilbert…please be my escape._

***Gilbert's POV***

Antonio runs onto the ship, panting and out of breath. His brown hair was a mess but his face had a smile that even showed in his eyes.

"I think we have a clue who took Matthew!"

He said the words that made Francis freak out.

He said the words that made me hope again.

_My birdie…I am coming for you._

To be continued in the next chapter…..

* * *

A/N:

Okay I am so sorry for abandoning you guys like that. I am soooooooo sorry. I had a very busy month. Now I have to finish my summer reading (because I haven't finished it.) I have been battling some writers block. I have also been battling some self esteem issues, I had to work those out, and I am just really sorry for not updating regularly. Now I am going back to school in two weeks and I am gonna try to update at least twice before school starts. I am not giving up on this story. I promise! I hope you guys can forgive me.

The song I was listening to when I was writing Matthew's scene was _be my escape _by Relient K.

I want to thank everyone who has **reviewed **and to everyone who has stuck to this story since the beginning. I love you guys. So Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top...**Review**...I love feedback!

"I gotta get out of here and I am begging you I am begging you I am begging you to be my escape." -Relient K. (Be my escape)

So I will leave you with that. I am sorry if the characters are a bit OOC but hey thats the way I see them (in this story).

-3 Love you guys, Zen4365


	17. Chapter 15: Letters and a clue

Warning: swearing...that's pretty much it.

* * *

-Gilbert's POV-

I ran up to Antonio and grabbed him by the shirt and looked him in the eye. "Where in my Mattie?!" I yelled/asked.

Antonio moved from my grip.

"I don't know…but there was a little girl who said there was a mysterious big ship that was in the harbor the night of Matthew's disappearance. The little girl's father is a merchant and is out sailing right now. She knows the merchant schedules and knows that what she saw was not a merchant ship. She actually knows all the ships that dock into the harbor and she didn't know that one. She said as quickly as it came, it left. It didn't even stay till day." Antonio explained in a calm but happy voice.

"So there are a lot of ships that come throughout the night. What makes this one so different?" I asked Antonio.

"The ship was actually black as night, and all of the candles on the ship were blown out. The only reason the little girl noticed it was because of the silhouette it left when it sailed in front of the light of the moon." Antonio said.

"Arthur's brother has a black ship…." Francis said.

"I will write Arthur." I said since I was the only one who knows how to get the letter to Arthur.

I walked to my office. I slammed the door. Gott! Birdie! Why did I send you to the servant's quarters! If I hadn't you would be here with me. Right where you are supposed to be. I walked to my desk and got some parchment and ink.

_Dear Captain Arthur Kirikland, _

_It seems that someone took my slave. I was wondering if you knew anything about that or if you could maybe come over and help find who took my slave._

_-Captain Gilbert Beilshmidt. _

I sent the letter immediately after I wrote it.

Francis was still a wreck from losing his son (twice) and Antonio was with Romano somewhere on the other side of the ship. Now to wait a few days…I hope Birdie is okay.

-Matthew's POV-

I felt the stinging lash of the whip on my back. My skin finally gave out and blood started dripping from my back.

"You like the way that feels, lad? You like the feeling of the whip on your back?!" My kidnapper said as I was screaming into the gag in my mouth. I didn't do anything! I just said I wanted to go home! Then he told me that a bastard child should be punished and started whipping me.

He turned me around and made me stare at him. His eyes resembled a madman's

"You know something, kid! You're the reason why my brother isn't happy!" He screamed at me as he brought the whip across my face. I felt a white hot flash of pain and screamed as loud as I could into the gag.

"You can hang there and think about what a low-life bastard you really are." He told me as he got up and left the room leaving me hanging from the ceiling by my arms, my wails turning into quiet sobbing.

I hope we get to my new master soon….to get away from this crazy psycho. I really wish papa or Gil would save me.

-Gilbert's POV-

Arthur replied.

_Dear Captain Gilbert Beilshmidt, _

_I am on my way to assist you in finding your slave. I have an idea as to who took him, but you will need my help to get him back. _

_-Captain Arthur Kirkland._

Arthur is coming aboard my ship…Francis is on my ship. Oh this is sure to be a swell journey.

To be continued in the next chapter….

* * *

A/N:

I am sorry that the chapter is so short. I have been doing my summer reading and well tbh I was role playing with someone as well. I will update next weekend and hopefully that chapter will be longer.

I want to thank all of my readers! but please **Review**! I really love to hear feedback... I also want to thank those who have been with this story since the beginning. Thanks to North of the North who reviews on almost all of my chapters!

Love you guys! Thanks

-love, Zen4365


	18. Chapter 16: Story Time

Warning: Swearing, and google translate translations!

* * *

-Gilbert's POV-

A few days past and it felt like an eternity. Antonio was not happy that his arch nemesis was going to come onto this ship. Francis looked like he wanted to literally murder me when I told him.

"I don't want that stupides orgueilleux, brandissant l'épée, thé sirotant, bâtard d'un pirate help find my son! He took him in the first place! Why is he trying to help get him back anyway?! Something is fishy about this mon ami and not just because we are on the ocean!" (stupid prideful, sword wielding, tea sipping, bastard of a pirate; friend) is what Francis had yelled at me when I had told him about Arthur coming aboard the ship. Francis just stormed off to his room and was not seen for the rest of the day.

I was already under enough stress, why does Francis have to go and make things more stressful.

-Matthew's POV-

I was still hung from the ceiling by my wrists. My arms were killing me, but after a while they became numb to the pain. Just like my body. Everything was numb. The only question I wanted answered was why. Why would someone do this to another person? Who have I wronged so badly that justifies these ruthless beatings, brandings, and burns? The room was dark and musty. I could smell the booze from above deck.

Then I heard the footsteps, but they weren't steady. It was like they were swaying. Then the door opened and light flooded into the room. And there he stood…I finally learned my captor's name…Allistor Kirkland…Arthur Kirkland's older and worse brother. His vibrant red hair was all mangled, his neck was covered in red lipstick, his eyes…his green forest green eyes were completely hazed over, he was holding on to the side of the door for support with one hand and in the other he had his cigar. He was obviously drunk.

"Hey there laddie." He said, slurring his words. Needless to say I was terrified. He swayed his way towards me. The floor boards moaned under his weight. He put his hand on my shoulder trying to keep himself upright…pulling me down slightly which pained my arms. I stifled back a scream.

"You look just like her…" He slurred. I kept silent. I could feel tears slip out of my eyes. He ran his hand against my cheek.

"Your skin is as soft as hers…" He kept on saying. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I didn't know what to do…what to say. I couldn't really say anything.

I finally mustered up the courage to say something.

"Who?" I asked, my voice shaking.

He stood up straight, and looked at me like I was crazy. "Your mother, of course." He said.

My blood ran cold. What did this man know of my mother?

"What do you know of her?!" I said angrily.

He looked at me and said "She is the reason you are here."

I wouldn't believe it. "Why would she be the reason I am here? She didn't kidnap me, you did!" I snapped at him. I felt a brief flash of pain swipe across my face.

"You don't speak to me like that!" He yelled at me.

"There is a story…a story I guess I will tell you since no one else did." He said as he stumbled across the room to grab the chair from the desk. He brought it back to where I was. He undid the binds on my wrist and grabbed some rope and expertly tied my wrists together behind my back. He then sat me on his lap, like how a kid would a parent for story time.

"I knew both of your parents. Francis, your father, was one of the suitors for your mother. Joan. My brother, Arthur, I think you know him…" he said the last part with a smirk, Matthew would have growled but he didn't want to know what the possible consequences for growling at him.

"Anyway, my wee brother fancied your father. Sadly he didn't know that your father had a lover. Your mother. Now your father asked my brother to meet him in some inn in the middle of town. My brother being young and naïve followed suit and met your father in the lewd inn. Your father had mentioned something about your mother before they were going to have relations, now my brother isn't an idiot, he caught on fast that your father had a wife. My brother being a soft hearted romantic at the time called everything off. My brother told your father that if he really wanted him, that your father would call everything off with his wife. My brother said that he wasn't a whore, and he wasn't going to be a one night hooker and never hear from your father again. My brother had values…your father left. It broke my wee brother's heart, but he always convinced himself that he kept your father from having an affair with your mother. To see my wee brother cry himself to sleep for many nights…it almost killed me. I took Arthur on my ship and showed him the life of a pirate. To take things he wants. I told him that together we could get back at Francis…but my brother was too kind hearted to do such a thing…so I took it in my own hands to avenge him. After many years…my brother mended his broken heart, but sadly his wife died in child birth of their first child. He took care of the brat she left behind." He explained to me.

I still didn't see how my mother came into this. Maybe I am overthinking.

"T-that still doesn't e-explain wh-why I am here because of m-my mom…" I stuttered to him.

"Ahh yes how she fits into this story…If your mother didn't exist, my brother could have been happy with his lover and not hating me for being sorta kinda hated by his crush…That's enough story time for tonight chap. I will tell you the rest of the story in the morning. Right now you need to go to sleep." He said.

"Your new owner wants you well rested." He said as he threw me on his bed.

"Sleep." He said as he went back on deck (no doubt to drink more alcohol and sleep with more prostitutes).

I was laying in the silence of the pitch black room. My arms were not tied to the ceiling anymore so that's good, but they were still tied behind my back. I was still restrained. Even if I could move, where could I go? We are on a ship…wait we are at port…If I could get the door open I could…wait I still had a deck full of people to cross. Even though most of the times I seem invisible I know that Allistor won't take his eyes off of me.

I am stuck here. I am going to be given to some person. I was going to be an object, not a real person. I felt tears going down my eyes. I was never going to see papa again. I was never going to see Gilbert again.

I cried myself to sleep that night, trying so desperately to think of hope to hold on to…

-Gilbert's POV-

I heard Toni walk into my quarters, he was dressed casually and not in his captains uniform.

"Arthur is here." Antonio said, and then walked out of my quarters, no doubt to go and look for Romano to violate the poor guy.

I walked out of my room and into the sunlight. It was too bright for a few seconds and the smell of sea water hit my nose, then I saw Francis at Arthur's throat. I ran to where Arthur was and pulled Francis off of him. Francis didn't want to let go, so I called for Ludwig, who ran out to help immediately.

"Into your neutral corners people!" I yelled, when we finally separated the two. Francis looked beyond pissed.

"Kidnappeur putain!" (fucking kidnapper) Francis yelled. I called out for Ludwig, and he took Francis to his quarters.

I helped Arthur up, his face turning back to normal color rather than red shade it had when Francis was choking him, as he was trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you, Gilbert." Arthur said, when he could breathe normally again.

"Okay I know you took Matthew away from his dad. Why did you do that by the way? But more than that, Toni told me that you and Francis have had a feud for as long as he could remember. Why is Francis so angry at you, besides taking his only son of course?" I had asked Arthur.

"You mean he hasn't told you?" Arthur asked, looking quite puzzled.

"Told me, what?" I had asked him.

"Well to be quite honest, the reason he hates me could have a connection to Matthew's disappearance. I will tell you the story, but only in your quarters." Arthur said sternly.

I lead the shorter pirate to my quarters. His red coat he hung on the coat rack, and he put his pirate hat there as well. I walked around my desk, and he sat in front of my desk. He wore a white shirt, and some black worn out pants. I looked at him.

"Tell me what you know." I told him. I need to know where Matthew is and how I can get him back.

"I believe I know who took Matthew, and I also know why. Though in order for anything to make any sense I need to explain to you why Francis hates me so much, and it goes much further than me just stealing his child…" Arthur said, taking a deep breath he began to tell his tale.

To be continued in the next chapter…

* * *

A/N:

I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever and a day! Okay so school has been keeping me from updating, I am sorry.

Okay so you guys now know a little bit of the backstory, if you are confused please PM me or write it in the reviews. (No hate comments please and thank you) I swear if it is confusing now, it will possibly get cleared up when we hear Arthur's explanation in the next chapter! I promise to have that up ASAP! I know it is confusing now but (hopefully) it will make more sense at the end of the next chapter.

Thank you guys so much who have been with this story since the beginning! Thank you guys who review! Thank you guys for taking the time to read this story (and authors note) I really hope I didn't disappoint!

Goodnight (or day depending on where you are from or what time you are reading this at!)

Love, Zen4365


	19. Chapter 17: Arthur's Story

**Warning**: This chapter contains many many **_swear words_**, and **_OOC-ness on Gilbert's part_.**

Also I _**don't** _own Hetalia!

* * *

-Gilbert's POV-

I took in a deep breath and told him

"Okay then explain." I said. I waited till the Brit started his story.

"Well it all started when I first met Francis. We actually met in a pub ages ago. He seemed really sweet but very flirtatious. Well we had met under the cover of night a few times, we didn't do anything yet. Then one day he asked me to meet him in this inn in town. I went, that night I was going to tell him I loved him, but no matter. He had said something that he was going to have fun not like before, I could tell he had been drinking, not enough to be drunk but enough to not think before he spoke. I asked him what he had meant by "having fun tonight, unlike any other night," I had figured he had a previous lover. He said that he had a wife and needed a break that it wasn't working between them. He was cheating on his wife! With me!" Arthur said, obviously still pissed.

"Sounds like same old Franny to me…" I said as an offhand comment. I received a glare from Arthur saying that my awesome comments are apparently not welcome. Touchy…

"I was beyond furious. I wasn't just some lay…at the time I wasn't like how I am now. I had a fragile heart. It was broken that night. I went to the only family I had, my big brother, Allistor. Allistor was a pirate, and all he cared about was getting what he wanted. When he had heard what had happened, he was pissed. I tried to tell him everything was okay. He didn't believe me. Even after I had gotten married to Victoria. One night, Allistor and I were at some port and he said he was "going to take care of a problem he should have taken care of long ago…" I had asked him what he meant but he wouldn't tell me.

Later that night I saw him leave in a small boat sailing towards some port not far from here. I couldn't really see but I thought he had a few men with him. I followed in a small boat of my own, far enough so they couldn't see me. I saw that they went to a port in the next town. The minute I saw the ship, I knew it was Francis's. I tried to sail faster but I was too late by the time I got there. The thieves that Allistor took with him were fighting Francis's men and stealing the gold in the barracks, and taking whatever they could. Francis was helping his crew mates fight off the bandits. I managed to sneak on the ship unscathed, and looked at fighting that was happening on deck. When I saw that my brother wasn't there, I knew that this 'thievery' was a ruse of some sort to distract Francis. My brother would never skip out on thievery. That's why he became a pirate in the first place. I managed to get passed the deck with little amount of fighting. I heard a woman scream "FRANCIS!" I knew that I didn't have much time. There were footsteps far behind me, they were running towards the room I was headed too, but I knew that they wouldn't be fast enough. I ran into the room first. It was Matthew's nursery...I saw blood on the floor before I looked up. I was too late. I saw my brother impale Francis's wife. Matthew was only a tyke then, and was crying in the corner of the room. I knew that Allistor would go after him, but he didn't get the chance. Allistor saw me standing in the doorway but he also heard footsteps. There was an open window by a small bed, Allistor dropped Joan and jumped from the window, swimming back to the small boat he came on. I ran over to Joan, I pulled the sword out of her, I knew immediately by the amount of blood that was pooling from her she was not going to make it. I made the mistake of not putting the sword down. She looked at me and said "Take care of my Matthew, take care of my son. Please." Those were her last words.

Francis stood there in the doorway in shock, he saw me with the sword, that bloodied, damn sword. As he put two and two together, he had let out a painful cry at the loss of his love, and has always accused me for Joan's death. He wanted me dead, he wanted to kill me; but he didn't. Not that night nor any night since." Arthur said, with a forlorn look on his face as he finished his story. A look of guilt and sadness. Possibly even a look of pain, crossed Arthur's face as he told the story and as he ended it.

It is hard to believe that this messed up story was really how Francis's wife died. I mean Antonio, Ludwig, Romano, Feli, and I had known that Francis and Arthur had a history with each other (whether it was sexual or not we never knew) but we didn't know how much of a history they had and how dark it was.

I was in a state of shock. Francis never did say who murdered Joan. This still doesn't explain why Arthur took Matthew from Francis now…

"So you think your brother took Matthew?" I asked him, worriedly.

"Yes I do think that Allistor kidnapped Matthew, and I honestly don't know what he is going to do with him. He may finished the job he started 13 years ago." Arthur said. I could see fear in Arthur's green eyes.

"Why didn't you ever _tell_ Francis this? He has a right to know who _murdered_ his wife?!" I asked angrily at Arthur.

I could see Arthur's face cringe, at my voice or at my question; I will never know.

"He won't believe me. I can't even be in the same room with him for two minutes. I don't blame him either. But we are not here about that, we are here to get Matthew back. I know of a few possible coordinates for my brother's ship. One of them is from a port not far from here. I will go give Ludwig the coordinates." Arthur said professionally.

He looked at me eye to eye, seriousness crossed over his face.

"I know my brother, and he will keep moving. If he leaves the port we are going to…it may be impossible to find Mattie. For all I know he could have sold him off to someone or even killed him." He paused and took a deep breath.

"What I am trying to say Gilbert, is that I can't guarantee that if we find Allistor, we will find Matthew." Arthur said with a look of guilt on his face.

Arthur began to get up, when a question flew out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Why did you give Matthew to me? Why did you steal him?" I asked and then quickly shut my mouth and mentally scolded myself.

Arthur sat back down and looked shocked at the question. Then smiled.

"I obeyed Joan's last request. I watched after Matthew, his whole life. I had some spies on Francis's ship to watch over his child. Especially in the few years after Joan's death. About three years ago I had heard from one of my spies that Francis wanted his child to live like a commoner after Francis died. That he was going to give his ship to Antonio, if he should pass on. Look, Matthew has lived on water his whole life, he has only ever lived on a ship…his father rarely, if ever, let him off the ship. He was not meant to live in a town! On land! If Francis wasn't going to give him a ship, he needed to be a first mate. Your father wrote to me months ago asking me to find you a first mate. I knew Matthew would be perfect for you. I stole him because I knew Francis wouldn't give him to me. I also knew that you knew Francis, and I know you and your family Gilbert, you never hurt any of your crew members. Francis needed to see that his son would be okay with you. I thought you would figure out who Matthew was sooner, you git! I was wrong about that, but when you messaged me about Matthew I knew of only one person who would want him. I knew you would keep Matthew safe, my brother, why, he is only an obstacle…" Arthur said.

I knew that the damn pirate liked to end things in riddles. How the hell is his brother an 'obstacle,' he is more like a demon from hell!

"Now if you will excuse me, I have to tell Ludwig the coordinates for my brother's ship…" Arthur said as he got up and got his coat and hat from the coat rack by the door, on his way out.

"You should tell him." I told Arthur as he was walking out the door. He knew what I meant. I know he did. I could see it in his eyes, the way he felt for Francis. It was the same look that Antonio gave Romano, Ludwig gave Feli, and how I look at Matthew. Arthur was still in love with Francis.

"I know. He will only think I am lying." Arthur said as he walked out the door without another word.

I was left in my damn office with an awkward situation! I know who killed my best friend's wife, and that he is falsely accusing the one who may love him, and I now have to play match maker for the two without letting my best friend know that I know about how his wife died (because I am pretty sure that if Francis wanted us to know how Joan died he would have told us, which he didn't), I know who took my Matthew and why, but now I am seriously worried if Matthew is alive or not and if he is…how much longer will he stay that way?

This situation is so unawesome!

To be continued in the next chapter….

* * *

**A/N: **

For all of you guys who actually read my authors note: Okay I am so sorry that the chapter is short, but it does contain a lot of crucial information for the plot! I was going to add Matthew's POV to this but I figured that this chapter needed to be a chapter all of it's own. I am sorry I fell off the face of the Earth for a few weeks! I have been really busy! Senior year is super stressful. I promise to update this story ASAP! I want to thank you guys for reading my story! I also want to thank you guys that have reviewed on it! I really like it when you guys review! I hope this chapter isn't too confusing...

I hope you guys like the chapter and please review! Please!

I hope to update soon

-Love, Zen4365


	20. Chapter 18: The Plan

**Warning**: forced nudity and swearing...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

* * *

-Matthew's POV-

Allistor hasn't been beating me as much, but he did tell me that in three days' time "everything will be over." I am going to guess that means that in three days I am going to be given to my new master.

I heard the familiar heavy boots meet the wooden floorboards. That's when he came in, the smell of liquor pungent around him. His hair and shirt were disheveled, signaling that he had another long night with a harlot.

"Now lad, your owner will be here in three days, which means that for the next three days you are going to eat whatever we serve you, even if we have to force it down your measly throat, I will personally be inspecting your branding, making sure it is visible for your new owner, and I will also be bathing you, personally." Allistor told me with a sickening gleam in his eye.

"No! NO! There is no way in hell that I will let you bathe me! Allez vous faire foutre, vous et votre stupide acheteur!" (Fuck you and your stupid buyer, damn pirate!) I screamed at him, in a horse tone of voice.

At the very least I will be given some food, although I highly doubt that I will like the food. Maybe they will give me some water that isn't yellow or taste like the sea.

My train of thought was lost when I saw Allistor move closer to me. I knew he wanted to bathe me. There was a gleam in his eye that suggested that there was going to be more than bathing…

I struggled to get away from the approaching pirate.

"Laissez moi tranquille enculé!" (Leave me alone, fucker!) I yelled freaking out. Needless to say, he didn't listen to me. He grabbed me by my hair, I screamed out in pain. He pulled me towards his personal lavatory. I struggled to get away…but he was too strong.

-Gilbert's POV-

"In order to infiltrate my brother's ship, we will need to do it under the cover of night, and it will have to be soon." Said Arthur, who was obviously scared for Matthew's well-being.

"So bruder, how are we going to infiltrate the ship?" Ludwig asked me. We were having a small meeting, just Antonio, Ludwig, Arthur, and I. We couldn't ask Francis to come (although it is a meeting to save his son) because he keeps on attacking Arthur, and we kind of need Arthur because he is the only one who actually knows anything about the ship!

"Well…this isn't going to be like a normal heist. We aren't after gold, we are after something much more precious. We are after a life. We have to be as quiet as possible. We need to try to get out of there with no detection. We don't want anyone to know that Matthew was taken by us, or else they will come back for him. We will head towards their ship tomorrow night. We need to be as quiet and quick as possible tomorrow. Ludwig and I will take sword, in case something goes wrong, Arthur will take his gun, and Antonio will take his axe. Don't use them unless we have too." I instruct them.

"What about Francis?" Antonio asks. Everyone just stared at me, apparently wondering that same unawesome question. Honestly I was going to leave Francis on this ship and just take Antonio, Ludwig, and Arthur. When I presented this idea to Ludwig, he didn't like the idea of leaving Feliciano on the ship alone with Francis and he doubted that Antonio would approve leaving his "little tomato" on the ship alone with Francis as well. So I thought of another plan.

"Feliciano, Romano, and Francis will join us on the boats over to Allister's ship, but they won't step foot on the ship. Francis knows how to navigate boats…in case something goes wrong…they will be able to get safely back to our ship." I said. There was a pregnant silence surrounding us after I said that. I guess it dawned on them that this was one heist where we were actually going against a formidable opponent.

"Okay, dismissed." I said as I walked out of the navigation room, and walked across the deck towards my room, leaving everyone behind. I stopped and walked towards the sail of the ship. I looked out into the sunset. Matthew would have loved it right now.

_'__Matthew, I will save you.' _I thought to myself. When did I become such a sap? Oh yeah, when I met birdie.

_'__Hopefully, you will be by my side tomorrow.'_ I thought to myself, seeing the sun disappear in the horizon, and the sky turn black.

-Matthew POV-

I screamed as I was forcefully pulled into the lavatory. Allistor didn't hesitate to forcefully strip me of the little clothes I was wearing.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled struggling and fighting his every move. I felt his rough hands handle my skin, scratching my skin drawing blood trying to get the clothes off. Finally he got me completely nude. I did my best to hide myself from _him_.

I could feel his hungry eyes lusting over my body. I brought my knees up to my chest to hide from him.

"Now lad, you don't need to hid from me. Besides I have to check your branding anyway." Allistor said, with a sadistic grin on his face and an evil look in his green eyes. As he headed towards me I started to scoot further away, until my back hit a wall.

I wanted to cry, but I didn't. I did give him a hell of a good fight. I bit him as he tried to pry my arms away from my chest, he back handed me.

"Do not bite me, slave!" He shouted at me as I felt a familiar pain strike across my face. I let out a soft whimper, I could already feel the bruise forming. He pulled my arms away and caressed my chest, 'checking my branding' my ass. He was molesting me! I struggled and squirmed against his grasp.

"Now let's get you in the bath, lad." He whispered in my ear, I could feel his smirk.

_'__I am never going home'_ I thought to myself…

To be continued in the next chapter….

* * *

**A/N: **

I am sorry I fell off the face of the Earth! I have been really busy with school. Then I had some writers block, but I got over it. I know my updates aren't consistent and I am sorry. Thank you guys who actually read this story and are keeping up with it and haven't given up on it! Thank you so much. Also I want to thank **Baka-Bookini** who did the French translations. I will be updating the French translations in previous chapters soon!

Thank you guys soooooo much for reading this! I really thank Baka-Bookini who actually took the time to do the translations! Thank you guys so much!

Please review!

I will try to update more!

Love, Zen4365

And for all of my readers who celebrate...**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	21. Chapter 19: Trade-off

**Warning: **Well if you have read the other chapters...swearing is a warning.

I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters (besides Marcus)

Read the A/N!

* * *

-Gilbert's POV-

I was going to save Matthew tonight. I was going to get my Birdie back.

Everyone had been on edge since I told them the plan. Antonio was currently sharpening his axe with Romano lecturing him about how he better come back in one piece or he swears there is going to be hell to pay. Francis and Arthur have been civil…well for their taste. They have only gotten into a few fights (surprisingly). They will be sitting far away from each other on the boat. Far away. Ludwig was with Feliciano doing god knows what. As long as everyone was ready and on the boat when the sun sets…I don't care what they are doing.

I haven't told Francis that he wouldn't be fighting with us. We will cross that bridge when we get there. He just can't fight with us. If something goes wrong, he needs to be there so he can take Romano, Feliciano, and Matthew back to the ship. Plus, Francis just can't fight. We need to get in and out without anyone noticing. It shouldn't be that hard, right?

"Gilbert?" Arthur asks popping his head into my room.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"We need to start heading out soon." Arthur said coldly.

Geez what's up his ass?

"Dude we still have a few hours left, what's the fucking hurry?" I ask him nonchalantly.

"I know what my brother is going to do with Matthew, and if we don't get there soon…Matthew won't be there for long." Arthur said with the slight tone of worry in his voice.

"How do you know this?" I asked him seriously. Something tells me he wasn't lying.

Arthur stood up straight and let out a sigh.

"Now that I have had some time to think, well I did train with my brother to be the pirate I am. I know what he does. The first thing I did when I got Matthew was try and break him…" Arthur says clearly ignoring the glare I was sending him. Ughh the thought of Arthur bringing that dreaded martinet down on my Matthew was enough for me to try and kill him.

"…then I got rid of him. I gave him to you before Francis found me. If we don't leave soon, like now, we won't be able to get to Matthew. Gilbert, my brother is more than likely going to try and sell Matthew. He is not like me, he won't give him to someone we know. He doesn't care about Matthew, he will sell him to anybody, and more than likely he won't even remember the buyers' name. I strongly suggest that we move now." Arthur said sternly.

"Get everyone on the boat." I said in a serious manner.

Arthur started to leave the room.

"Arthur!" I called to him. He turned around and looked kind of annoyed.

I smirked at him.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded to me and tried to round up the rest of our crew.

I got up from my desk. I walked to this little box on the opposite side of my room. It was small, but in it contained a gun. I never really used my gun (I prefer swords to be quite honest), but I had a feeling that I was going to need it today. If it were my life on the line, I would have just taken my sword, but it's not just my life on the line. Its birdie's life, burder's life, my friends lives, everyone that I loved and cared for (plus Arthur and Romano) all of their lives were on the line. I couldn't just take my sword, I may not be quick enough (although I doubt that would ever happen to the awesome me!), I took my gun as a precaution, hoping I won't need it, but I had a sinking feeling that I may just need it.

-Matthew's POV-

After my _invasive_ bath, most of which I tried to block out, Allister left me on the floor of his room. He said that he had business to take care of and would be back later. I looked down at my chest to see the brand. 'What will Gil think when he sees that?' I thought to myself. I was starting to freak out. Soon I fell into a deep sleep.

I dreamt that I was back on Gilbert's boat, and my papa was there. All of them seemed happy, and then I saw my dream self and I kissed Gilbert. _How I wish I could feel those lips against mine, just one more time._

The scene changed. We were back in Gil's room, his cabin. This time he was kissing me feverishly. I could feel him against me. I could feel myself getting pushed back onto his bed, I could feel his hot mouth against the sensitive skin of my neck. I could feel his hands on my member. My dream self moaned.

"Birdie…I want you." A dangerously sinful voice lusted into my ear. It was Gil's voice.

This dream was getting way too hot, way too fast.

Then all at once it was gone when the fucking door slammed open.

"Get up! Your buyer's here early!" yelled Allister.

I woke with a start. The words ringed through my ears. That's when everything became clear. Gil wasn't going to come for me. I was going to be given to this man, and used like a toy.

_I won't cry, not in front of them._

I felt all of my feelings just disappear. I became emotionless as Allister threw revealing clothes at me to change into. I did.

As I walked out onto the bridge in practically nothing but some shorts (if they could even be called that) I felt the cool salty air hit my face. I realized how cold I was, it was freezing out here. Maybe it was because I didn't have hardly any clothes or if it was because I was scared. I would never know. I could hear cat calls from the members of the crew as Allister walked me towards the buyer. I could see him. He looked like every other rich damn pirate on the seven seas. He had longish blond hair and brown eyes, he was tall and looked very intimidating.

"Marcus, it's good to see you again!" Allister said with a smile.

Marcus smiled, his simile was repulsing. His teeth were yellowish and he had one gold tooth. In fact now that I look at him he seems to be wearing a lot of gold. It must have been from the treasure he has stolen.

"Yes, yes good to see you too mate, and you didn't lie to me when you said you caught yourself a beauty." He said walking up to me.

I could smell his grotesque odor, the smell of sex and booze. I didn't want him anywhere near me, but of course my wishes weren't granted. He started walking towards me. I wanted to move away, but Allister kept a firm hold on me.

"Well hello lad, my name is Marcus and I feel that we will become well acquainted with each other." He said whilst circling me, looking at me as if I were an object rather than a person.

He slowly started to touch my chest and 'feel me up' as my papa would say.

"He is well built. Many women would love to be loved by him, and many men would take great pleasure in breaking him."

_What the hell is he talking about?_

3…2…1

It hit me.

""Je vais devenir une prostitué?! Jamais! Tu devras me traîner en enfer avant ça!" (I am going to be a prostitute?! Never! You are going to have to drag me to hell before that happens!) I yelled_. _Trying to struggle out of the grasp of Allister.

A sharp pain danced across my face as Allister slapped me. He thought that the slap would subdue me? Hell fucking no. I would get far away from here if it's the last thing I would do!

"Shut up!" he hissed in my ear.

"You will do as I say, until your owner gives me the money. Then you are no longer my problem, but until then I don't want to hear a word coming from your mouth!" Allister hissed at me, his words seething with suppressed rage.

"Now Allister, be careful with the young boy, I don't want my clients to see any scars." Marcus said with a sinister smile on his face.

""je ne te laisserai jamais faire de moi une pute" (I am never going to let you make a whore of me) I scream out, kicking, scratching, and_ biting_, my way out of Allister's grasp.

Suddenly a sword sliced through the air and hit the wooden sail right between Allister and I's faces. Millimeters away from my nose the blade stood. I looked at the weapon in fear, Allister looked at the object in annoyance.

The ship stood still and silent as the waves crashed against it. Not a crew member said a word.

"LET HIM GO!" A voice yelled. It was a voice I knew all too well. A voice I missed.

I looked in the direction in which the sword came. I saw the snow white hair, the piercing red eyes. He looked extremely pissed off. I could see Ludwig standing by his brother, holding a sword. Antonio looked pissed too (which is a very rare sight) holding an axe. Arthur who had his gun drawn at Marcus. _Why the hell was Arthur here?_ I thought to myself. Leave first, ask questions later!

"Gilbert!" I yelled in joy.

He came. Gilbert actually came to save me!

Damnit I hate being a damsel, but it's better than being a whore!

_Continued in the next chapter…._

* * *

A/N:

Okay, I am sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger (okay so not that sorry.) First I want to say...HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you guys had a Merry Christmas and you guys welcome 2016 happily. If 2015 wasn't a great year for you I hope 2016 is awesome for you. And if 2015 was a great year I hope 2016 is even better!

I am so sorry that I have not updated in forever, and I am sorry that the chapter is short. I have been dealing with school and I am really stressed out, and then I was focused on writing a Christmas present for a friend. Now I finally got through this chapter the next will have a lot more action. Promise. I am going to try and update again on Monday but I am not making any promises.

Thanks to _**Baka-Bookini** _who helped me with the french translations!

Thanks to my friends who support me in writing this story.

**And finally THANK YOU to the people who have stuck by this story for a long time! And those who actually read my authors note!**

**Review! Please Review! I 3 reviews!**(No hate though please)

I love you guys and I hope you guys have a great new year!

Love,

Zen4365


	22. Chapter 20: Confrontation

**Warning: Swearing and a lot of it. This time I used Third person point of view. I hope it didn't come out bad. Hope you like it. Read the A/N!**

* * *

**-Matthew's POV-**

The next few moments of my life were surrounded by chaos and gunfire…

**-Third person POV-**

Gilbert stared into the eyes of Allister. He saw a glimmer of fear in them. _Good that bastard deserves to be terrified. _Gilbert thought.

His eyes lingered towards his birdie. He could see a bruising red spot take up the right side of his face. Gilbert saw red.

"Who struck mein birdie?! WHO?!" Gilbert yelled. Allister started walking towards the rescue group, and stood face to face with Gilbert.

The moment was so silent, even the water was still.

"I think its best you get off my boat, lad. This doesn't concern you." Allister said to Gilbert in a sinister tone.

"Mein birdie, my concern." Gilbert said sternly to Allister, staring the furious captain in the eye.

"Can we just get on with the sell already?!" Yelled Marcus in an annoyed voice, as he grabbed Matthew around the waist.

"I want to have my fun with this cutie before I sell him off to others." Marcus said, clearly wanting to piss off Gilbert. It worked.

Most of the crew abandoned ship to avoid confrontation. Marcus' men started to fight with Ludwig and Antonio. Arthur shot at most of Marcus' men, mostly shoot to injure not to kill. That is until he saw Gilbert sword fighting with Allister.

_~with Gilbert and Allister~_

"You don't like that I stole your 'birdie'?" Allister taunts Gilbert.

"Don't call him that!" Gilbert yells as he grabs his sword from the side of the sail.

"Oh, you want to fight me? Let's see how you do against me, shall we lad?" Allister says grabbing his own sword, barely missing the attack Gilbert had already started.

"Now lad, that isn't fair, you shouldn't fight dirty." Allister said in a scolding tone.

"All's fair in love and war." Gilbert said smirking. That is until out of the corner of his eye he saw Matthew being grabbed (his mouth covered) by Marcus and taken away.

'Either stay here and fight Allister or go and save Matthew?' Gilbert thought, he couldn't just leave in the middle of a battle! Allister might run after him and then it would be two against one!

That's when Arthur stepped in and dodged an attack, which would have led to Gilbert's demise

"Go Beilshmidt! I can handle him." Arthur said already staring down Allister. Gilbert didn't need to be told twice. He headed after Matthew, somehow avoiding all of the gunfire and sword fighting that was crowding the deck.

_~With Arthur and Allister~_

"Little brother, so nice to see ye lass." Allister told Arthur, looking at him like he wasn't even worth his time.

"I wish this could have been under different circumstances, brother." Arthur said, trying to act gentlemanly. Allister thrusted his sword at Arthur, who easily dodged the attack.

"Brother, I do think you forgot that you were the one who trained me to fight, I know all of your tricks." Arthur says smugly as he continued to dodge every one of his brother's attacks. Allister knew he was screwed, unless he tried something new…

~With Gilbert and Matthew~

As Gilbert ran through the sword fighting and gunfire he saw this man, this bastard, dragging a clearly reluctant Matthew across a plank that led to a dimly lit ship that was sure to take Matthew away. Gilbert ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Stop there! Don't move!" Gilbert yelled, with his sword drawn at Marcus, who was holding a knife to Matthew's throat.

"Gil." Matthew said looking terrified, more for Gilbert's safety rather than his own.

"It's okay Birdie." Gil said trying to comfort Matthew.

"Shut up!" yelled an annoyed Marcus.

"This little harlot-" Marcus said, tugging harshly on Matthew's arm, "is going to be fresh meat to my buyers." He said smiling sinisterly down at Matthew.

Matthew looked terrified and struggled against Marcus's grip.

"Oh yes, my buyers will look forward into tearing into this hot piece of ass." He said, taunting Gilbert. Just to piss Gilbert off, he licked the side of Matthew's neck.

"Don't you dare TOUCH him!" Gilbert yelled, moving closer to Marcus.

Marcus noticed that Gilbert was trying to get a better shot at him, he tightened the grip he had on the knife near Matthew's neck.

"Take one more step, Beilshmidt, and the boy will be nothing but food for the sharks!" Marcus yelled, clearly meaning every word he was saying.

_~With Arthur and Allister~_

Allister jumped, which caught Arthur by surprise, and Arthur went lurching forward. Allister jumped onto one of the boxes, carrying more guns, which was next to him and Arthur. Allister stood behind his brother, sword touching his exposed neck.

"Oh brother, never leave your guard down, and don't get too cocky." Allister said smugly.

"Why do you side with them?! Matthew is nothing more than that bastard's child! His mother was a whore and his father was an asshole, he is nothing but sin reincarnated. He deserves to be treated like an animal!" Allister yelled at his brother.

"Francis wronged me, I get that. The difference between me and you brother, is that I can learn to let things go! Matthew is an innocent child! He doesn't deserve the life you were oh-so-willing to thrust upon him!" Arthur said.

"You did the same thing to Matthew." Allister said sinisterly in his ear.

"I knew who I was giving Matthew too! He would have never been a captain! A first-mate was better than living on land when the poor lad has lived his whole life at sea!" Arthur yelled back at Allister.

"I could care less about the bastard child. Enough with this, I didn't want to do this to you brother but you leave me no choice!" Allister declares as Arthur turns to see Allister raise his sword. He saw the manic look in his brother's eyes, the evil smile he wore.  
His brother was really going to kill him!

Arthur closed his eyes and waited for the blow that would end his life….it never came. Arthur heard a thud as something heavy hit the floor. He opened his eyes.

He saw a gorgeous Frenchman standing there with a gun in hand, a gun that wasn't loaded mind you. Francis stood there, his hair pulled back in a low pony-tail and a look of forgiveness in his eyes.

Francis knocked out Allister. He single-handedly saved Arthur!

"Yo-you saved m-me?" Arthur said, still shell-shocked.

Francis nodded.

"You actually care about Matthew." He said in a simple sentence. Arthur nodded, not sure he could trust his voice right now….

Francis looked at him in a mix of happiness and forgiveness.

"Don't you dare TOUCH him!"

A voice cut through the air, ruining the moment between Francis and Arthur.

"We will talk later. Right now I have to go save my son." Francis said seriously, his eyes turning cold as he walked towards where Matthew and Gilbert were, completely dismembering anyone who was in his way.

Arthur looked shocked at the Frenchman, but stayed near Allister. His brother may have wronged many people, but Arthur still cared for him and didn't wish to see him dead.

_~With Gilbert and Matthew~_

Gilbert looked furiously at Marcus, his ruby red eyes growing with hate. His Matthew was so close yet so far…if he tried to attack Marcus, Marcus would just kill his Mattie!

"Are you too afraid to fight hand-to-hand combat? Is my awesomeness too much to bear?" Gilbert asked smugly.

"Shut it! I have the advantage here Beilshmidt! One move and your mate is gone!" Marcus cackles at Gilbert.

"Maybe I will just fuck him right here and make you watch! Yeah…that sounds like a good idea!" Marcus says to force Gilbert to make the first move. It worked.

The minute the words left Marcus's mouth Gilbert launched himself at him. Landing a blow on his upper shoulder, which in turn let Matthew go.

Matthew looked so happy when Marcus' grip let off, but the happiness didn't last long as Marcus decided to push Matthew off the side of the plank!

"BIRDIE!" Yelled Gilbert as he saw his love fall from the side of a piece of board.  
"You bastard!" Yelled Gilbert as he and Marcus fought.

Francis was clearly freaking out at the sight of his son hanging for his life off the side of a plank as Gilbert and Marcus fought on the plank.

'What the hell?! Wasn't Gilbert the one who wanted Matthew back?! Why the fuck is he fighting that bastard and not helping Matthew?!' Francis thought in a state of panic.

That's when he realized that Gilbert was trying to kill this bastard.

Gilbert was trying to keep Marcus from stepping any further. He kept aiming for Marcus's heart, but Marcus kept dodging. Then he heard a gunshot. It made everyone stop. The bullet zipped past Gilbert's shoulder and made its way into Marcus's cold, dead heart.

"End of the line Beilshmidt. I win!" Marcus yells out his final words as he steps on Matthew's fingers before falling to his own death.

The next moments happened so fast for everyone.

Matthew let go of the plank screaming in pain as he headed towards a watery grave. 'This is it. I am going to die. I just wish I had more time with papa. More time with Gil.' Matthew thought as he yelled out for what he thought would be the final time. He closed his eyes and waited for the water to engulf him. He felt a sharp tug on his wrist and then he realized he wasn't falling anymore.

"MATTHEW!" Gilbert yelled as he grabbed Matthew's hand trying to keep him from falling. Gilbert just about had a heart attack as he saw Matthew fall from the side of the plank. The minute he grabbed Matthew's wrist he started to pull Matthew up.

The minute Matthew was safe on the plank, Gilbert hugged him.

"Birdie…my birdie. You're safe." Gilbert said as he held Matthew tight…all too soon Matthew was pulled away.

"MY SON! MY SON!" Francis yelled.

"Papa?!" Matthew yelled as he hugged his father (with a slight blush on his cheek as the fact that his father just saw him and his boyfriend)

'My papa. Gilbert. I am actually alive. I get to see them again!' was all Matthew could think of as his papa hugged him.

"Don't worry, papa is here. I won't let any big bad German pirates harm you anymore." Francis said with a smile. Matthew blushed, and Gilbert was annoyed at his French friend.

"I'M PRUSSIAN!" He yelled at the Frenchman, looking like a kid who got his favorite toy taken away from him.

Ludwig, Antonio, and Arthur watched from a distance. Even though Francis wasn't supposed to be fighting with them, he did come in handy.

Arthur face-palmed himself when he saw Francis tear Matthew away from Gilbert.

"Do you think that we should tell him that Gilbert and Matthew are dating?" Antonio asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Just let the frog be. He obviously can't read the mood." Arthur said annoyed looking at the Frenchman, still hugging his son, completely oblivious to the fact that his son and best friend were together.

To be continued….

* * *

A/N:

Damn it France! Why do you ruin all of the good moments! (LOL)

I am so sorry I fell off the face of the Earth! I hope the chapter came out good. I used Third person POV because there was a lot of fighting going on and I wanted to be sure to include other people, not just Matthew or Gilbert's POV. I hope it came out okay. This is the first time I have written a fighting scene...so yeah.

So this story is not over yet...but it will be coming to an end soon. I hope to update the last chapter on the 30th of this month, but I don't know if I will be able to. If I don't update Saturday it will be Sunday at the latest.

I want to thank everyone who has stuck by this story! You guys don't know how much that means to me! You guys rock! Yes, I will be writing another story after this one. (More updates on that later)

Please Review! Please! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I love you all! Thank you guys so much. :)

-Love, Zen4365 :)


	23. Chapter 21: The End

**Warning: Swearing, suggestive themes.**

**Please read A/N. **

* * *

*Third person POV*

After Francis, Matthew, and Gilbert were safely off the plank and back on the boat, that's when Gilbert decided to tell Francis about him and Matthew.

Gilbert held Matthew close to his side.

"Francis, I would really like to keep Matthew as my first mate." Gilbert said. '_This is make it or break it. He is either going to let Matthew stay with me, or take him away forever.' _Gilbert thought to himself, holding Matthew tight.

"Papa, j'aime vraiment Gilbert. Et j'aimerais rester avec lui." (Papa, I really like Gilbert. I would love to stay with him.) Matthew said shyly. Gilbert was in shock. '_DID HE SAY HE WANTED TO STAY?!'_ Gilbert couldn't have been happier in that moment then to hear those words come out of Matthew's mouth.

"Quoi?! Matthew?! Quand est ce que c'est arrivé?! Tu veux vraiment rester avec ce Pirate?!" (What?! Matthew?! When did this happen?! Do you really want to stay with this German pirate?!) Francis yelled at Matthew

"Oui, papa. It happened before I was taken by Allister." Matthew said with a blush. While his papa was pouting, Gilbert and Matthew went back to the small boat everyone came on.

Arthur stayed behind to talk to his brother (and to console a distraught Frenchman about letting go of his son).

Arthur eventually got fed up with Allister trying to make up excuses for everything he did. Arthur punched Allister in the face and threatened him that he would come back with his army if he ever even thought about hurting Matthew or Francis or anyone he cared about again. The Frenchman was shocked that Arthur still cared for him.

"Arthur, you still care?" Francis asked looking amazed.

"Of course I do you git! I never stopped caring for you!" Arthur yelled, hopped up on adrenaline. He walked over and kissed the shocked Frenchman.

"Oi! Can you two lovebirds get a room?! Or preferably on this boat so we can get the hell out of here before kidnapping-bastard wakes up?!" Romano yelled from the boat, wanting to get as far away as possible.

Arthur, blushing, took Francis's hand and dragged him to the boat. Ludwig started sailing the small boat back to Gilbert's ship.

They had been sailing for a while when Ludwig saw Gil's ship. Soon everyone was on the ship, Gilbert not letting go of Matthew for anything in the world. Antonio and Romano went to their cabin to bed. Feli fell asleep on the boat ride back, so Ludwig went to put them in their cabin. This just left Arthur, Francis, Matthew (who looked like he was on the verge of passing out), and Gilbert.

"Where's Alfred?" Matthew asked timidly. Arthur looked like he was about to burst.

"DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THAT DAMN BRAT!" Arthur yelled looking absolutely furious.

"He STOLE one of my ships and then managed to get captured by some pirates close to Japan! I was actually on my way to save the brat…when I heard about you and everything. Alfred is a big boy, he can take care of himself. Although now that you mention it, I should be on my way to bail him out." Arthur said. Matthew couldn't help but laugh. So Alfred got his dream of captaining his own ship for, like what? A month!

Matthew was of course worried for Alfred, but Alfred seemed to be able to talk his way out of anything. Gilbert was snickering too.

"So, Artie, you lost one of your ships?" Gilbert said.

"Oh! Shut it you git!" Arthur yelled. Francis hugged Arthur.

"Well it seems that mon fils matthieu won't come back to my ship anymore, so Arthur…would you mind if I accompany you on this journey to save your son?" Francis asked.

Arthur was blushing like a madman.

"Fine, you stupid Frog." Arthur said.

"Does this mean…I can stay with Gil?!" Matthew asked so happily…

"Oui." Francis said.

Matthew hugged Gil, as Gil stood there in shock of what his best friend had just said.

"Mon ami, Gilbert, if you even dare think of hurting my son you will have me to deal with, and trust me when I say, if you hurt him hell would seem like a pleasant place after I am done with you." Francis said menacingly.

"PAPA!" Matthew yelled blushing, embarrassed at the fact that his papa just threatened his boyfriend.

The first light of the day emerged. The sunrise looked absolutely immaculate as the first rays of lights broke their solitude behind the clouds of darkness that confined them, signaling new hope for a new day.

"We must get going Francis if we are going to find Alfred fast enough. Although we must be going lad, do expect plenty of visits from us!" Arthur said to Matthew in his 'I-mean-business' like voice that was most likely for Francis (since both Matthew and Arthur knew Francis didn't want to leave). Francis whined, but decided to go with Arthur (in his own ship though).

Francis hugged Matthew in a teary goodbye.

"Je suis content de savoir que tu est en sécurité." (I am just glad to know your safe.) Francis said.

"Je t'aime papa. Je t'aimé tellement. Je te promet de t'écrire chaques semaines et je suis sur que ça ne dérangera pas Gilbert de venir te voir souvent." (I love you papa. I love you so much, I promise to write every week and I am sure Gilbert wouldn't mind visits often!) Matthew said as he held on tight to his papa.

"J'ai fallis oublié!" (I almost forgot!) Francis said as he ran quickly to his ship and he brought Matthew a small little stuffed animal.

"Kuma!" Matthew said. It was a small stuffed animal, one of the only things that his mother gave him.

"Merci papa!" (Thank you papa!) Matthew said as he hugged the little bear.

"Je t'aime mon fils, s'il te plaît fais attention à toi," (I love you my son, please stay safe.) Francis said as he walked over to Arthur to explain why his son became so pleased and excited at the sight of a child's toy.

Gilbert wrapped his arm around Matthew's waist as they watched Francis and Arthur sail away.

*** 1 year later ***

Romano and Antonio soon went back to their own ship. Not long after helping their friends out they found a small boy (no older than 7) being sold in one of the towns. Romano and Antonio bought him, they decided to raise him like a son (Romano didn't want the poor boy to go through anything that he went through). They named him Juan. Since then they have been sailing, more as merchants rather than fighting like Antonio used to do. They visit their friends often, and Juan loves to spend time with his uncle Feli.

Soon after Matthew returned, Gilbert gave Ludwig his own ship. Feliciano became Ludwig's first mate! Ludwig became quite a success in the trade of foreign goods. Antonio, Juan, and Romano came and visited Ludwig often, Antonio and Ludwig discussed business and Romano, Juan, and Feliciano had "family-time" as they put it. Which mostly consisted of Feliciano spoiling Juan.

Arthur finally "saved" and scolded Alfred. Alfred took one of friends (*cough* captors *cough*) he made as his first mate. A small, docile (but fierce when provoked) pirate named Kiku. Since Alfred took a first mate, Arthur had no choice but to give him a ship. Although Arthur took him back to port to find a better suited ship, no son of his was going to be sailing that dingy excuse of a ship!

Francis stayed with Arthur, they finally became a couple. Francis decided to give Alfred his ship, and became Arthur's first mate. Alfred was over-the-moon happy! Arthur blushed when Francis announced this. Francis and Arthur visited Matthew and Gilbert often, and Alfred and Kiku seemed to always be with Matthew and Gilbert.

After Ludwig and Feli got their own ship, Matthew and Gilbert became a trading boat, trading a variety of things. (Arthur was the only one that stayed in illegal trade). The night after Matthew was saved, Gilbert decided to make Matthew his, and only his. Matthew was scared of what Gilbert would think, because of the brands and marks, but the albino made sure Matthew knew that he didn't care about the brand (although it made him want to go and kill Allister) and that he loved him. Their first night was awkward (considering Matthew didn't want to actually do anything because of the way his body looked) but all the nights after were blissful in Matthew's eyes.

One night, Matthew decided to go out on deck just to see the sun set, just like he did a long time ago on his papa's ship. The stars looked the same, the sun was sinking below the clouds making the water look like liquid gold once again. Their seemed to be a vast array of ocean, with no sign of stopping. The moon came out and reflected over the mirror of the ocean. Matthew finally felt at peace, he was no longer curious as to what a life on land would be because his life was a life at sea.

A pair of hands wrapped around Matthew's waist.

"Kesesese what are you doing out here birdie?" Gilbert said whispering softly into his lover's ear.

"Just got distracted by the sun." Matthew said softly having the strange sensation of déjà vu.

"Je t'aime, Gilbert." Matthew said.

"Ich liebe dich, Matthew." Gilbert said, turning Matthew towards him to give him a soft kiss.

"Forever?" Matthew asked.

"And always." Gilbert said.

Matthew found his papa, but in the end decided to stay with his red-eyed pirate. Matthew didn't mind the life he lived at sea anymore, as long as he had his family and his pirate out on the sea with him.

The End.

* * *

**A/N: **

I actually finished a story! *freaks out* Okay I am good.

I want to thank everyone who actually reads my story! I am so happy that you guys took the time to read it! I also want to thank **Baka-Bookini **for helping me out with the French translations (Thanks your so awesome!).

It took me a year...but the story is over. Although I will hopefully be writing a new story soon. :)

I really hope you guys review. Yes I know that the ending is super cliche, but tbh I am all about somewhat cliche and corny endings...this story was always going to have a happy ending. I am just saying. Please review (no hate comments please, but constructive criticism is appreciated.)

I love you all.

Love, Zen4365


End file.
